Dangerous Absent
by LittleDeviL94
Summary: Jungkook yang tidak mengijinkan Taehyung menyentuhnya selama seminggu membuat Taehyung semakin frustasi dan merencanakan hal yang akan membuat Jungkook tak bisa berdiri 2 hari kedepan. VKook/TaeKook/MinYoon/Namjin/HopeZi
1. Chapter 1 One Week

**Taehyung POV..**

Sudah seminggu... Ya... Ini sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu.. Jungkook tidak mengijinkanku memeluknya bahkan mendekatinya pun tak diijinkan.. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu mungkin memang itu semua salahku.. Tapi, Jungkook yang membuatku melakukannya. Dan gara-gara itu sekarang aku harus terdiam di depan ruang tengah sambil mencari saluran TV yang menarik untuk mangalihkan pikiranku dari menyerang Jungkook saat dia sedang tidur sekarang.

"Kookie-ah.. Temani aku pergi belanja sepatu." Suara Hoseok Hyung terdengar dari dalam kamar Jungkook. Hari ini hanya ada kami bertiga di dorm. Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung sedang pergi kencan dan sepertinya mereka tidak akan pulang, begitu juga Yoongi hyung dan Jimin.

"Kookie... YAAAAAAA... Jeon Jungkook... cepat bangun!" Suara Hoseok hyung semakin keras dari dalam kamar sana.

Aku mendekati kamar itu. Berdiri di depan pintu. Yang kulihat sekarang adalah Hoseok hyung yang sedang mengguncang-guncangkan badan namja yang tengah terlelap dengan wajah manisnya. Namja manis yang tertidur itu bergeming dan tidak menyahut sama sekali. Hoseok hyung mengambil air lalu menuangkannya ke kepala namja manis yang tertidur. Lalu,"Hyuuuuuunggggg... aku mengantukkk... kenapa tak pergi dengan kekasihmu saja.." dia merengek. Manis sekali.

Aku mulai mendekati ranjang itu dan menepuk bahu Hoseok hyung, "Percuma hyung.. dia tak akan mau bangun. Ini hari libur kita, jarang sekali kita bisa libur selama 2 hari begini."

"Tapi Tae.. ini hari libur yang cerah dan indah.. dan hari ini aku sedang ingin mentraktir kalian dengan pulang membawa ayam.. Kau juga tak mau ikut pergi denganku." Katanya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa tidak pergi bersama Jihoon?" Bingo.. Hoseok hyung langsung terdiam.

"Ugh~~ aku memintanya untuk ke apartemenku. Tapi dia bilang sedang sibuk latihan koreo baru yang dibuat Hoshi. Dan-" Hoseok hyung berhenti saat dia membuka pesan singkat di ponselnya, "-oke aku tidak pulang malam ini.. kalian berdua jaga dorm baik-baik.. aku mau ke apartemen.. Dan awas jangan berantakan, setidaknya rapikan setelah kalian 'selesai'.. Bye.." sedetik kemudian Hoseok hyung menghamburkan diri ke pintu dan terdengar suara pintu yang terbanting.

Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Namjoon-hyung memandang gundukan selimut yang sudah terdiam sejak aku mulai mengobrol dengan Hoseok-hyung. Kudekati gundukan selimut itu. Mengusapnya dan menepuknya dengan lembut berharap yang di dalam sana tidak terbangun, "Kookie-ah.. Saranghae.. Mianhae..." akupun berjalan keluar dari ruang itu.

 **Taehyung POV end**

 **Author POV**

Namja tinggi itu berjalan gontai kembali ke depan sofa TV, merebahkan badannya di sofa.. Dia sangat lelah dengan waktu promosi album terbaru mereka.. Demi fans mereka harus tetap berusaha bukan?! Dan sekarang dia sedag memikirkan bagainmana cara agar Jungkook mau memaafkannya.. Ingin sekali dia menyerang kekasihnya yang berada di dalam selimut tadi, tapi.. dia tak ingin Jungkook semakin marah kepadanya.. Dia mulai mengganti-ganti channel di TV. 'Hmm... Tom and Jerry.. not bad..' batinnya dalam hati.. Setidaknya bisa mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak dari Jungkook.

Di dalam kamar... seorang namja sedang tertidur di dalam selimutnya yang hangat. Tidak... dia tidak sedang tertidur. Dia hanya menghindari berbicara dengan namja lain yang lebih tua di dalam dormnya. Ya.. mereka hanya berdua di dalam dorm hari ini..

Namja manis bergigi kelinci yang sedang bersembunyi dalam selimutnya itu sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan. Mengingat kata-kata namja yang lebih tua padanya barusan, "Kookie-ah.. Saranghae.. Mianhae..." muka namja kelinci itu memerah seketika tp tak akan terlihat karna dia sedang meringkuk dalam selimutnya...

"Taetae-hyung bodoh.." dia berucap lirih lalu mencoba menenggelamkan kembali kesadarannya ke alam mimpi.

 **Author POV end**

 **Jungkook POV**

Perlahan aku buka mataku. Ugh~~ rasanya badanku pegal sekali karna seharian ini aku hanya tidur. Selimut yang sedari tadi kupakai sudah terlempar entah kemana. Aku menengok ke arah jam yang berada di meja dekat kasurku, sudah jam 3 sore. KRUUUKKKK.. suara perutku.. aku lapar. Seharian ini aku hanya tidur.

Hari ini sepi sekali. Hyungdeul pergi semua. Aku meraih ponsel di sebelah bantalku untuk mengirim line ke Jin hyung.

 _ **Hyung masak apa? Aku lapar...**_

 _ **Dan aku baru bangun. Tehee...**_

Tak berapa lama ada balasan.

 _ **YAAAA! Jeon Jungkook.. Ini sudah jam berapa?!**_

 _ **Tidak.. aku tidak masak.. minta Tae membelikan makanan saja...**_

Aku hanya membaca pesan itu, terdiam. Tae hyung. Tidak. Aku tidak akan berbicara kepadanya duluan. Siapa suruh dia melakukan hal itu seminggu yang lalu.

Kumulai beranjak dari kasurku. Berjalan keluar kamar. Kudapati seseorang yang tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Tak perlu ditanya lagi itu siapa! Itu Kim taehyung kekasihku. Ya kami kekasih. Kekasih yang sedang bertengkar. Atau lebih tepatnya aku sedang marah kepadanya.

Dia tertidur di sofa sambil masih memegang remote. Entah ini dia yang menonton tv atau tv yang menonton dia. Ugh~~ Kenapa dia sangat tampan walaupun sedang tertidur dan no make up begini. Lihat betapa indah garis wajahnya, kelopak mata yang tertutup dan membentuk garis melengkung sempurna yang memperlihatkan bulu mata yang begitu rapi, dan bibir itu. Bibir yang selalu membuat siapa saja ingin dibuai olehnya. Aku merindukan bibir itu menjelajahi tubuhku. Memanjakannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Oke.. stop.. apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Aku sedang lapar dan butuh asupan makanan.

Aku menengok di atas meja. Dan. WOW... Ayam... ada note di atasnya.

 _ **Kookie sayang.**_

 _ **Makan dulu ini. Aku tau kau pasti lapar saat bangun. Kau boleh memakannya di dalam kamar.**_

 _ **Maafkan hyung ne..**_

Pabo. Taetae hyung pabo.

 **Jungkook Pov end**

 **Author POV**

Namja yang lebih muda berjalan ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil selembar selimut yang kini dia pakaikan ke Hyungnya yang sedang terlelap di sofa ruang tengah dorm Bangtan. Namja manis itu duduk di lantai membelakangi namja yang sedang tidur di sofa. Mulai mengganti saluran tv yang memang sedari tadi menyala, menggantinya menjadi acara Pororo karna ini memang jadwal dia menonton Pororo. Dia memakan ayamnya dengan tenang sambil menikmati menonton Pororo tanpa menyadari bahwa namja yang lebih tua dibelakangnya telah terbangun dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sambil tersernyum kecil memikirkan sebuah ide nakal.

Setelah selesai makan namja manis itu membersihkan meja dan merapikannya. Dia melihat namja lebih tua yang masih tertidur pulas –dia berpikir begitu- dan merasa semakin tidak enak.

"Jungkook-ah.. Mianhe.. Don't leave me... Ugh~" Namja yang lebih tua terlihat sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya dan memanggil-manggil nama namja manis yang bernama Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya berdiri mematung sambil melihat kekasihnya mengigau. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Tapi itu semua salah Kekasihnya. Dia yang memulai semuanya. Membuat Junkook frustasi dan kesal.

 **Flashback on**

"Ah.. Hyungieh~~" Jungkook mendesah sambil berpegangan di pundak Taehyung.

"Sstt... kau tak ingin orang lain mendengar yang kita lakukan bukan?" bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook dengan suara huskynya yang menggoda. Dia memang selalu begitu. Selalu jadi hyung yang nakal dan jahil.

"Tapi.. Ah.. Nggg.. Ah.. " desahan Jungkook semakin tak bisa di tahan.

Mereka sedang berada di bilik kamar mandi di salah satu bangunan stasiun televisi. Mereka hari ini ada jadwal perform, saat perform Jungkook mengangkat kaosnya untuk menunjukkan absnya ke para fans. Hal itu bukan hanya membuat para fans berteriak gila tapi juga membuat Taehyung menjadi gila dan horny seketika. Setelah selesai perform mereka, Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam kamar mandi. Taehyung mendorong badan namja manisnya ke dinding salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan mulai melakukan kegiatan bergairah ala Kim Taehyung.

"Hyungieh~~ staph.. Nantih~ ad~a~ yang dengar.. ugh~" Jungkook memohon agar Taehyung memperlambat tempo gerakannya yang mana diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Taehyung mencium bibir kekasihnya dan mempercepat tempo gerakannya di dalam Jungkook.

"I'm close baby." Kata Taehyung di sela-sela ciumannya dan dia mempercepat temponya menumbuk sweet spot milik namja manis yang sedang bergelayut di badannya seperti koala.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua mengerang mendapatkan puncak kepuasanbersama. Yang tersisa hanyalah deru nafas mereka yang saling memburu karena kelelahan. Taehyung kini duduk di atas closet yang ia tutup dan Jungkook duduk di atasnya tanpa melepaskan koneksi yang ada diantara mereka berdua. Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang kekasihnya.

 _Angkat telponmu nak.. atau kau mati.._

Suara handphone Jungkook dengan ringtone suara Suga membuat dua namja dalam bilik itu tersentak kaget. Buru-buru Jungkook mengankat telpon itu, karna kalau tidak maka apa yang terdengar di ringtone itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Hello.. Hyung?" Jungkook menjawab takut-takut.

"Jeon.. Kau sedang bersama Taetae?" suara Suga diseberang sana membuat Jungkook merinding karna dia bersumpah suara itu terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk.

"Ne.. Hyung.. Ada ap-engh" Jungkook menjawab terbata karna sekarang Taehyung sedang menyesap lehernya dan membuatnya mendesah.

"Kalian dimana?"

"Membeli snack sebentar.. lagi.. kami ke sana..." Jungkook berbohong. Dia sedang menahan desahannya karna namja dibawahnya semakin liar dengan aktifitasnya.

"Setengah jam lagi kita ada interview. Namjoon sedang sibuk berbicara dengan PD-nim dan jika dalam waktu 15menit kau tidak datang maka aku pastikan kedua kakimu dan Taehyung akan patah." Ancam Suga di ujung sana.

"Ne.. Hyunghhh.." Jungkook membelalakkan matanya dan menatap tajam Taehyung saat merasakan di dalam dirinya milik Taehyung membesar. Taehyung hanya memberi wink disertai seringai jahil ke Jungkook dan mulai menggerakkan pinggul Junkook ke atas dan ke bawah dengan tangannya. Jungkook yang sedang menerima telfon hanya bisa berusaha keras menahan desahannya. Death glare yang diberikan Jungkook untuk Taehyung tidak dihiraukan sama sekali.

"Jungkook."

"N-ne hyung?!" Jungkook berharap Suga tidak menyadari apa yang sedang ia dan Taehyung lakukan.

Suga menghela nafas dan berkata, "Berhentilah berhubungan sex di tempat umum. Atau kalian akan benar-benar dibunuh Namjoon." Lalu suga menutup telponnya.

Jungkook seketika meremang, bukan karna apa yang barusan ia dengar, well itu juga. Tapi Taehyung baru saja menggigit colarbonenya hampir berdarah. "Hyung.. Apoooo..." dia memukul kepala Taehyung. Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Hyung... 15menit lagi kita sudah harus sampai di ruang ganti." Kata Jungkook cepat lalu mengerang kembali.

"Ah.. ummm..." Taehyung mencapai klimaks yang kedua tanpa aba-aba dan menumpahkan cairannya ke dalam Jungkook. Jungkook hanya melongo. Dia bahkan belum orgarsme.

Taehyung berdiri dan meletakkan Junkook di atas toilet lalu membenarkan celananya, "Kalau begitu kita harus cepat ke sana. Kita harus masuk terpisah agar tidak ada yang curiga. Love you babe." Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih melongo dan belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi dan, "Terkutuklah kau Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seringai yang mengerikan tapi manis. Dia sangat senang menjahili kekasihnya karna pada dasarnya Taehyung adalah seorang sadist.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook berlari menuju ruang ganti setelah menyelesaikan secara solo apa yang diperbuat Taehyung padanya. Saat masuk dia memberikan death glarenya ke Taehyung yang kini sedang bermain bersama Hosoek dan Jimin.

 **Flashback off**

Setelah kejadian itu dia mengacuhkan segala yang Taehyung lakukan padanya, bahkan berteriak pada Taehyung untuk tidak menyentuhnya atau berbicara kepadanya yang membuat para Hyung-nya terkejut bayi kelinci mereka berkata seperti itu ke Taehyung. Biasanya dia selalu all- _touchy_ dengan Taehyung. Setelah itu selama sudah selama seminggu ini Jungkook sangat _clingy_ kepada Jin yang mulai membuat Namjoon dan Taehyung merasa kesal.

 **Author POV end**

 **Hellooooo... Pertama kali buat story.. ahahaha.. semoga kalian suka :3**

 **Update kok nanti.. pasti di update.. tapi gak cepat2 juga.. nunggu buka puasa.. Ahahay...**


	2. Chapter 2 Just One Little Drop

**_Author POV_**

"Jungkook-ah.. Mianhe.. Don't leave me... Ugh~" Namja yang lebih tua terlihat sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya dan memanggil-manggil nama namja manis yang bernama Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya berdiri mematung sambil melihat kekasihnya mengigau. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Tapi itu semua salah Kekasihnya. Dia yang memulai semuanya. Membuat Jungkook frustasi dan kesal.

.

..

...

Jungkook kembali melangkah ke kamarnya. Kembali meringkuk di dalam selimutnya sambil memainkan game di smartphonenya. Dia sedang main fruit ninja. Saking asiknya dia main, dia tak sadar bahwa dirinya ketiduran.

.

..

...

Di ruang tamu. Taehyung membuka matanya. Dia mendengar suara game fruit ninja dari kamar sang leader dan maknae grupnya. Dia tahu itu Jungkook yang sedang bermain di dalam sana. Taehyung mendengar suara namja manis di dalam kamar itu sesekali berteriak riang. Terkadang juga terdengar desis frustasi dari dalam sana. ' _Manis sekali.'_ Pikir Taehyung dalam hati.

Dia mulai duduk dan bangkit dari sofa saat tidak mendengar suara apapun. Hening. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Dan.. tidak ada tanda2 _Hyungdeul_ Bangtan akan pulang. Taehyung mengecek handphone yang dia tinggalkan di dalam kamarnya. Ada pesan masuk di grup chat line mereka. Dan memutuskan untuk bergabung membuat keributan di grup chat.

 _Talien : Kalian berisik.._

 _Rapmonie : Yaaa... Kim Taehyung.. sopan sedikit.._

 _Chimchim : Jin Hyung._

 _MarioJin : Hmm.._

 _Chimchim : Jangan berciuman di dekat jendela kafe. Terlihat dari luar.. kekeke.._

 _MarioJin : Ya! Bagaimana kalian bisa tau?!_

 _Rapmon : Ck..ck... yang tadi diam di sebrang jalan itu kalian?_

 _MarioJin : Kau sudah tau?_

 _Rapmon : Tentu sayang. Aku sengaja agar mereka melihat._

 _Chimchim : Muahahaha.. iya.. itu kami. Kami mau ke hotel. Untuk makan malam._

 _Talien : Mau makan malam atau mau makan Min Suga?! :smirk:_

 _Chimchim : Kau tau saja Tae. Fufufu._

 _Sugarush : Yakk Park Jimin. Jangan seenaknya bicara._

 _Chimchim : Ups.._

 _MarioJin : Tae.. di mana Kookie dan Hobi?_

 _Talien : Hobi-hyung sedang memakan anak Suga-hyung di apartemennya. Kookie..._

Ia menjeda rada lama.

 _Talien : sedang tidur di kamarnya. Kurasa.. aku baru bangun._

 _Sugarush : Mwo?! Apa maksudnya memakan anakku? Jangan bilang dia sedang bersama Jihoonku yang manis?!_

 _Talien : Bingo!  
Sugarush : Aku akan membunuh Jung Hoseok saat dia pulang._

 _Chimchim : Hahahaha... Hobi-hyung dead XD_

 _MarioJin : Tae.. apa kau masih bertengkar dengan Kookie? Cepatlah kalian berbaikan._

 _Rapmonie : Iya... Cepatlah berbaikan. Aku sudah muak Jungkook menempel terus pada Jinseok ==_

 _MarioJin : Jelous?_

 _Rapmonie : I'm my Princess.._

 _Chimchim : Ew.. get a room you two._

 **Author POV END**

 **.**

 **Taehyung POV**

Setelah membaca apa yang ditulis Jin-hyung, aku menghempaskan badanku ke kasur. Melihat beberapa chat berikutnya dan akhirnya membanting smartphoneku ke ujung kasur. Haish... Kookie menyebalkan, Jin-hyung menyebalkan. Aku sudah mulai muak dengan tingkah Kookie, kesabaranku mulai habis.

Kumenengok ke arah jendela. Sudah mulai gelap. Harus makan malam. Humm... :smirk:

Let's make Jeon Jungkook crying tonight.

 **Taehyung POV end**

 **.**

 **Jungkook POV**

"Ugh~~ Astaga.." aku melonjak dari tempat tidurku karna melihat di luar jendela sudah gelap. Jam berapa sekarang? Aku mengecek tabku. Sudah pukul 8.30.

Baru harum apa ini? Apa Jin-hyung kembali?

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan keluar kamarku. Kudapati Taehyung sedang di dapur menata makanan yang ia letakkan di piring. Dia memassak? Ah tidak mungkin. Paling dia memesannya lalu menatanya di piring.

"Hyung... sedang apa?" panggilku.

Dia terkejut, tapi karna tau aku memanggilnya segera ia sungginggan senyum segiempat miliknya. Dia terlihat bodoh. Tapi tampan, mempesona, dengan proporsi tubuhnya yang sempurna, bibirnya yang akan membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut karna rasa panas saat bibir itu menyentuh bibirku dan menyentuh tiap inci tubuhku~, "Kookie... YA! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

"Ah.. Ne.. Hyung?" Aku merutuki pikiranku yang melayang kemana-mana.

"Aku bertanya. Kau mau Jajangmyeonnya atau bibimbapnya?" dia menunjukkan makanan yang telah ia pesan.

"Mana saja boleh." Kujawab cepat.

"Oke kalau begitu Jajangmyeon untukmu." Jawabnya dengan senyuman indah itu. Aku bersumpah aku ingin sekali menciumnya.

"Ne.." Aku berbalik segera menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan tv sambil membuka beberapa camilan untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari makhluk sexy bernama Kim Taehyung. Apa? Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Tidak... Tidak... Ugh.. tapi dia memang seksi.. Aku merindukan sentuhannya. Ugh...

 **Jungkook POV End.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Namja kelinci itu membalikkan badannya setelah mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan hyung-nya. Dia tak tau saat itu pria yang ia panggil hyung itu sedang memasukkan sesuatu kedalam jajangmyeon yang telah ditawarkan. Setetes cairan bening yang entah apa.

"Kookie.. Ini makan dulu.. " Taehyung memberikan jjangmyeon ke kekasihnya yang masih marah itu.

"Humm.. terimakasih hyung." Jawab Jungkook singkat dan mulai melahap makanannya.

Mereka melahap makanannya dalam diam. Saat makanan mereka mulai habis Taehyung ternyata masih memesan pizza. Dan mereka memulai ronde kedua mereka. Ronde kedua makan lho ya.

"Aku ingin menonton film. Sore tadi aku meminjam film bersama Minjae. Kau mau nonton?" tanya Taehyung.

"..." Jungkook hanya diam. Dia kesal. Nama Minjae disebut-sebut. Pasalnya Minjae adalah partner Taehyung di acara Celebrity Bromance dan Jungkook tidak suka sama sekali melihat hal itu. Walau Jungkook tau itu hanya scipt. Tetap saja itu menyebalkan.

"Kookie?!" Taehyung menepuk bahu Jungkook dan Jungkook mengerjap sebelum menjawab, "Terserah hyung."

Taehyung memasukkan benda bulat itu. Apa hayooo? CD Film kok /plakkk Author sarap.

Film mulai terputar. Taehyung meminjam film. Tau apa? Fifty Shades of Grey. Hah.. dia pura2 tak tau itu film apa saat Jungkook bertanya. Dia beralasan bahwa Minjae bilang itu film yang dari tanggal keluarnya sangat heboh dibicarakan orang.

Film baru dimulai. Taehyung menikmati pizza yang ada di tangannya. Jungkook merasa dirinya sudah kenyang. Tapi dia mulai merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, padahal di film saja belum ada sama sekali adegan panas yang terjadi. ' _Kenapa hari ini panas sekali rasanya?!_ ' pikir Jungkook dalam hati.

Di sebelah Jungkook, namja yang sedari tadi menyadari gelagat Jungkook semangkin menyeringai saat Jungkook semakin tidak nyaman dan mulai meminum cola yang ada di meja. Dia tau apa yang terjadi pada namja manis di sebelahnya, tapi dia hanya diam dan menonton film sambil sesekali melihat ekspresi namja manisnya yang sedang gelisah dengan wajah merah padam.

Jungkook tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia mulai merasa lemas. Dia mencoba untuk fokus ke film yang terputar di depan mereka. Tapi sialnya, 2 orang dalam film itu sedang beradegan panas. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah mengapa badannya terasa aneh. Dia... _Horny_... Tidak biasanya Jungkook secepat itu terangsang gara-gara sebuah film yang porno.

Taehyung semakin menikmati pemandangan yang ia liat. Bukan karena filmnya, tapi karna _namjachigu_ -nya yang semakin menggeliat resah di sebelahnya. Taehyung pura-pura tidak melihat. Kondisi ruang tengah sengaja dimatikan. Tapi tetap saja masih terlihat. Kelinci manisnya sedang menjamah tubuhnya sendiri. Seringai Taehyung mulai terlihat lagi tapi Jungkook tak melihatnya karena pikirannya sudah blank ternaungi hawa nafsu.

 ** _Author POV end_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Taehyung POV_**

Adegan di film semakin panas. Tapi itu tidak membuatku tertarik. Aku lebih tertarik dengan kekasihku yang kini sedang menggeliat di sisi lain sofa yang kami duduki. Humm... Indah sekali. Ingin sekali aku membantunya menggerayangi tubuhnya saat ini.

Jungkook _horny_? Ya.. Tentu saja. Efek obat yang diberikannya memang lambat. Tapi memang itu yang aku inginkan. Tidak sia-sia aku tadi bertemu dan berkonsultasi denan Minjae. Temannya itu memberikan obat yang sangan mujarab. Efeknya pelan dan hanya bertahan 3 jam. Tapi aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk permulaan.

Hemm... Aku rasa Jungkook semakin tidak kuasa. Apalagi melihat film ini. Aku sudah menontonnya, dan yah aku meminjamnya hanya untuk menambah efek obat yang kumasukkan ke Jjangmyeon tadi.

" _H-hyungiehh_ ~~" aku mendengar desahan dari sebelahku. Saat aku menengok betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati Jungkook yang merangkak di atas sofa dan mendekatiku. Aku mematung dan menyeringai semakin lebar.

" _Hyungieh... Touch me.. Ah..._ " Jungkook sedang merangkak.. tidak.. dia sedang menggeliat dan mendekat. Satu tangannya sedang berada di dalam celananya dan satunya lagi berada di dalam kaosnya. Let's start the game.

"Kau kenapa Kookie? Ingin menggodaku heum?" Aku mencoba membuat suaraku sedatar mungkin.

 **Taehyung POV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah loh.. update siang-siang XD**

 **Nulisnya udah dari semalam kok.. trus sengaja di pause..**

 **Gaboleh baca beginian siang2 woy ;)**

 **Hayo ngaku siapa yang baca? fufufufu~~**

 **Makasih banyak buat review kalian semua T^T  
Terhura sekali diri ini.. aku pikir gaada yang bakalan baca.. maaf belum sempat balas review kalian..**

 **Tenang aja.. aku bakalan usahain ini selesai dan gak gantung kok.. bukan cuma TaeKook. tar bonusin NamJin sama YoonMin/MinYoon...**

 **Tapi mau ngelarin day off panas(?) punya TaeKook dulu \\(^O^)/**


	3. Chapter 3 I can Hold It

**Chapter 3**

" _Hyungieh... Touch me.. Ah..._ " Jungkook sedang merangkak.. tidak.. dia sedang menggeliat dan mendekat. Satu tangannya sedang berada di dalam celananya dan satunya lagi berada di dalam kaosnya. Let's start the game.

"Kau kenapa Kookie? Ingin menggodaku heum?" Aku mencoba membuat suaraku sedatar mungkin.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Author POV**

"Hyungieh~~" Jungkook masih menggeliat mencoba mendekatkan diri pada namja yang ia panggil hyung itu. Badannya sekarang seperti jeli. Lemas tak punya energi untuk merangkak dari ujung sofa yang lain ke ujung yang lain(yg ada Taetae). Jangankan untuk merangkak. Untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri saja kini dia tidak sanggup. Rasa panas dalam dirinya membuat seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan otaknya tak bisa berpikir. /oke obat dari Minjae bahaya ternyata.

Taehyung memandangi kekasihnya yang kini sedang sangat horny dari ujun sofa. Menikmati desah kefrustasian Jungkook yang tak bisa setidaknya sekali saja untuk mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan yang tubuhnya inginkan. Seringaian Taehyung semakin melebar saat melihat Jungkook semakin meneriakkan namanya untuk segera menyentuhnya.

"TAETAE HYUNGIEH~~~~ AH... PLEASE.. I can't... cum.. by myself... Ah..." racau Jungkook semakin frustasi.

"..."

"Hyungieh..." kini air mata mulai turun dari sudut mata Jungkook. Taehyung mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Jungkook. Tak berkata apapun, memandang Jungkook sebentar lalu membalikkan tubuh Jungkook agar terlentang.

Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung sekarang sudah berada di atas Jungkook dan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana Jungkook. Menggenggam sesuatu di dalam sana yang sudah sangat keras dan panas. Jungkook menggeliat dan badannya menegang. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan meremas bahu kekasihnya di atas. Namja di atas mulai meremas dan menaik turunkan tangannya di dalam celana sana dengan tempo kasar dan cepat sambil menatap tajam ke arah kelinci yang sedang menggeliat di bawahnya.

"Ah.. Tae... More.." Jungkook sudah kehilangan pikirannya menikmati setiap sentuhan kasar yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya.

"Ah... Cum.. More... ah.. TAEEEE..." Tangan Taehyung basah begitu juga celana Jungkook.

Taehyung menarik tangannya keluar dari dalam celana basah itu. Menjilat tangannya yang basah. "Sepertinya adik kecilmu dibawah sana masih belum bisa tertidur sayang." Bisik Taehyung dengan suara beratnya yang seksi.

Jungkook sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya, setidaknya kini mulai bisa menggerakkan badannya karna sudah tidak terlalu frustasi. Hell yeah.. Adik kecilnya masih terbangun dan menginginkan lagi yang lain, bukan hanya adik kecilnya di bawah sana tapi bagian berkedut miliknya yang menginginkan sesuatu di dalam sana.

Taehyung mulai mendudukkan dirinya dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan kekasihnya dan bersandar pada sofa. Dia belum mencium kekasihnya sedari tadi. Memang sengaja ingin melihat apa respon namja yang menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung... more please..." Jungkook mendudukkan bokongnya di paha Taehyung... tidak.. dia menggesekkan bokongnya dan mendudukannya di sesuatu di bawah perut Taehyung.

"Mau apa Bunny?"

"Wortel?!" bisik Jungkook ditelinga sang harimau di depannya.

"Ummm... Bukannya Bunny sudah tak ingin 'wortel' sejak seminggu yang lalu?" bisik namja yang sedang memangku dan menggigit telinga bunny miliknya menimbulkan lengguhan pelan yang tertahan.

"Hyungieh~~"

 **Author POV end**

 **Taehyung POV**

"Ummm... Bukannya Bunny sudah tak ingin 'wortel' sejak seminggu yang lalu?"

"Hyungieh~~" desahan Kookie semakin membuatku gila. Seandainya aku tak menahan diri kurasa aku sudah menghujamkan diriku di dalam my bunny.

"Ambil sendiri wortelmu sayang." Bisikku kepadanya.

Jungkook mulai turun membuka kaitan celana jeans hitamku dan... _Oh God_.. Dia menarik resletingku dengan giginya. Dia membuka celanaku dan menarik boxerku turun untuk mengeluarkan 'wortel' yang dia inginkan.

"Ah.." aku mengerang saat Jungkook melahap milikku. Sensasi yang sudah lama aku rindukan. Mulut hangat milik Jungkook memang terbaik. Gigi kelinci yang terkadang menggesekknya. Tanganku memegang surai lembut miliknya. "Argh... Um... _More bunny.. Deeper_.." sensasi ini. Aku menjambak dan menekan kepala Jungkook untuk memperdalam kulumannya dan menaik turunkan kepalanya. Ah... bahkan My Kookie terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

Jungkook menengadahkan mukanya. Memperlihatkan muka manisnya dan bibirnya yang kecil sedang menikmati mencoba memasukkan 'wortel' yang semakin lama membesar ke dalam mulutnya.

Jilat... Hisap... Kulum...

Jilat... Hisap... Kulum...

Jilat... Hisap... Kulum...

Terus dilakukannya. Membuatku semakin gila dan semakin menjambak surai gelap miliknya.

"Mphm.. emm.. hyu..ng.."

 **Taehyung POV end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ikut gila kek Tae gak? jambak rambut kek Tae gak?**

 **Muahahahahahhaha (ketawa jahat)**

 **Maap ya Author baru update.. maklum baru ada inet.. sedih sedang di atas gunung :"**

 **Btw updatenya sengaja.. sengaja dikit.. biar yang baca degdegan mereka bakalan ngapain..**

 **Spoiler.. chapter berikutnya ada Jiminnya :P**


	4. Chapter 4 Oppa

**Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Suara desahan dan deru nafas yang memburu memenuhi ruang tengah dorm milik bangtan.

"Kookie-ah... _Almost there._. AH... " Taehyung membenamkan kepala kekasihnya di selangkangannya. " _Swallow it.. Arrgghh.._ " Desah Taehyung sarat dengan perintah untuk namja manis kekasihnya di bawah sana. Menyemburkan kenikmatan yang sudah ia tahan selama seminggu ini.

"Hyu..ng.. uhukk.." Jungkook tersedak oleh lelehan cairan hangat milik kekasihnya yang menyembur sampai ke dalam kerongkongannya. Mulut kecil itu tak mampu menampung semuanya, lelehan sperma milik Taehyung keluar dari sudut bibir mungil namja kelinci itu.

Tak ada tanda-tanda milik Taehyung turun. Masih berdiri dengan tegapnya. Menginginkan goa hangat yang lain untuk ia masuki. Taehyung memandang kekasihnya di bawah sana. Ternyata sedari tadi saat melakukan blowjob, kekasihnya itu sedang memainkan lubangnya sendiri juga. 'Wow... Pemandangan yang takkan sering kutemukan.' Batin Taehyung.

"Oppa~"

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar Jungkook memanggilnya seperti itu. Posisi Jungkook yang sedang duduk memainkan lubangnya sendiri dan putingnya. Matanya yang sayu (tidak sadarkan diri sebenarnya), bibirnya yang merah menggoda di mata Taehyung. Saat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendesah, "Tae-oppa~" Saat itu juga Taehyung menarik kekasihnya ke atas sofa, menindihnya dan mencumbu bibir merah itu.

Ciuman yang panas, tanpa intro(?) terlebih dahulu. Taehyung melumat bibir itu dengan kasar, penuh nafsu. Jungkook langsung membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses untuk kekasihnya tanpa perlu diminta. Tanpa menunggu Taehyung melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam dan mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut itu. Mencari daging lunak milik kekasihnya di dalam sana, mengajaknya bergelut dan menariknya untuk menghisapnya.

Jungkook mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taehyung meminta ciuman mereka diperdalam. Jungkook sudah tak bisa berfikir apa-apa, isi kepalanya sudah benar-benar kosong. Sepertinya obat perangsang yang tak sengaja ia telan sudah menguasainya. Begitu juga Taehyung, ia sudah tidak dapat mengontrol hawa nafsunya.

Tangan Taehyung mulai merambat mulai dari mengelus leher kekasihnya, turun perlahan dengan gerakan sensual menuju ke dua nipple Jungkook dan memilinnya dengan keras membuat si pemilik meleguh disela-sela ciuman mereka tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tangan Taehyung semakin turun ke bawah.

Turun melewati perut kotak-kotak milik kelinci manisnya.. menimbulkan suara indah yang keluar dari mulut kekasih kelincinya itu..

Semakin turun..

Turun..

Turun..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak kok.. bercanda.. belum selesai.. mau lanjut tp lagi dipelototin sama adek, om, tante. dll.. jadi gabisa ngetik dengan khidmat :"**

 **Jiminnya pending.. chapter depan.. Sumpah pengen banget lanjut ampe bagian Jimin (emang Jimin mau ngapain?!)  
**

 **Btw boleh gak abis lebaran updatenya? Mo ngetiknya berasa mukaku kek kepiting rebus... Kan kasian Kookie tar bakalan di...tunggu entar deh ya... liat antusias para pencita TaeKook :*  
**

 **Maaf belum bisa balas-balas review..**

 **Makasih banget buat yang udah review dan rela di php saat baca ff ini karna dari kemarin si Kookie gajadi di-'anu' sama Empi :***

 **Author bahagia karena kalian mau membaca ff dari Author yang masih kentang ini T^T  
Thank you..**

 **Jangan lupa baca juga versi aslinya.. pake bahasa Inggris sih tp beda ceritanya tp ide aslinya begitu.. yang itu mereka putus (ups..)**

 **Loph you all..**


	5. Chapter 5 Dry

**Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning !**

 **Content 21 tahun ke atas.. Isinya YAOI/GAY/HOMO gituan semua 95%**

 **Authornya lagi mode nista di chapter ini..**

 **Gak tanggung kalau kalian kehilangan kepolosan kalian..**

 **Muahahahahhahahahhaha #evilsmirk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **Start**

 **.**

 **.**

Tangan Taehyung mulai merambat mulai dari mengelus leher kekasihnya, turun perlahan dengan gerakan sensual menuju ke dua nipple Jungkook dan memilinnya dengan keras membuat si pemilik meleguh disela-sela ciuman mereka tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tangan Taehyung semakin turun ke bawah.

Turun melewati perut kotak-kotak milik kelinci manisnya.. menimbulkan suara indah yang keluar dari mulut kekasih kelincinya itu..

Semakin turun..

Turun..

Turun..

.

.

.

Tangan Taehyung kini sudah berda di kejantanan Jungkook. Meremasnya kuat hingga membuat Jungkook mendesah melengkungkan badannya. Satu tangan Taehyung menggenggam erat kejantanan Jungkook, tangan yang lainnya mulai mengelus _entrance_ tempat Taehyung akan memasukkan miliknya yang sudah semakin mengeras. Bibir Taehyung turun menyusuri leher kekasih manisnya menuju _nipple_ pink di bawahnya menggigitnya dengan gigitan sensual. Jungkook mengerang menjambak rambut Taehyung untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Arrrrgggg... Hyungiehhhh..." Jungkook berteriak karna Taehyung memasukkan 2 jari sekaligus ke dalam holenya dalam satu kali hentakan.

"Ahn.. ahn.. " Taehyung memasukkan satu jari lagi dan memperdalam tusukan jemarinya, menyentuh _sweet spot_ milik namja kelincinya yang kini menggeliat tanpa kontrol di bawahnya.

Taehyung mempercepat gerakan jarinya di dalam sana, mempercepat gerakan tangannya di kejantanan Jungkook, melumat bergantian nipple pink milik Jungkook dengan penuh nafsu.

"Hyung.. _Fasterrr.. nghhh... Please_..." Seketika itu juga Taehyung menghentikan aktifitasnya, menarik keluar jemarinya dan menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Jungkook yang mengerang frustasi karna puncak yang hampir ia capai terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Hyung.. _wae_? Enghhh... _Jebal.._. Hyungieh.." Jungkook semakin meracau. Menggeliat di atas sofa memandang kekasihnya di atas sana yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

" _Say the words bunny.._ " Ucap Taehyung tajam dengan nada yang mendominasi.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap kekasihnya. Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan. " _Oppa..._ " Jungkook mendesah dengan suaranya yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _oppa Bunny?!_ " Tanya Taehyung dengan suara _husky_ dan smirk andalannya yang membuatnya terlalu.. errr... sexy...

"Tae..hhh... nggghhhh..." Jungkook mendesah saat Taehyung mulai menggesekkan ujung miliknya di _entrance_ miliknya.

" _Dugu_?" Taehyung mulai memasukkan dan mengeluarkan ujung miliknya, membuat Jungkook semakin frustasi.

Jungkook menatap sayu kekasihnya. Tangan kanannya memegang nipple kiri miliknya. Tangan kiri memasukkan 3 jemarinya kedalam mulut lalu ia mendesah, "Tae-oppa... emmm..." Jungkook menghisap jemarinya. " _Thrust my slutty hole hard Oppa... emmmmnghhh..._ "

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, kontrol yang ia punya hilang sudah. Sedetik kemudia Jungkook berteriak sangat kencang saat Taehyung memasukkan miliknya sekali hentak tanpa aba-aba dan langsung menyentuh sweet spot milik Jungkook membuat Jungkook _cumming_ seketika itu juga. Tetapi Taehyung tidak berhenti menghentakkan miliknya membuat tubuh Jungkook tersentak dan sulit untuk bernafas pasca puncak kenikmatan yang telah ia capai duluan.

Taehyung mengangkat satu kaki Jungkook memutar posisi badan kelincinya itu untuk menungging. Menarik pinggul kekasihnya untuk lebih ke atas tanpa berhenti menghentakkan miliknya di dalam sana. Jungkook menenggelamkan kepalanya di dudukan sofa, mencengkeram ujung sofa mencoba menopang badannya dan menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan karna Taehyung sedari tadi menyentakkan miliknya menyentuh _sweet spot_ tanpa pernah meleset sedikitpun. Jungkook mengerang dengan indahnya, lebih indah dari saat dia menyanyi –menurut Taehyung-.

Taehyung menyentak dengan kasar, kuat, tanpa kontrol. Ruang tengah dorm Bangtan dipenuhi suara erangan dan desahan yang sangan kencang. Jika para hyungnya ada di sini mungkin Taehyung sudah digantung oleh Jin dan Namjoon.

Rektum Jungkook menyempit menimbulkan erangan dari Taehyung, "Tae...ah... Op..paahhhh..." Jungkook mencapai klimaksnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Sebutan Oppa membuat Taehyung semakin gila menghentakkan miliknya. Taehyung masih belum ingin berhenti menumbuk hole kekasihnya.

Kini ia memutar badan Jungkook kembali untuk terlentang. Miliknya terlepas dari dalam sana. Taehyung mengangkat kaki Jungkook dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Jungkook sedang menarik nafasnya dan tercekat tak bisa bersuara saat Taehyung melesatkan miliknya tanpa aba-aba kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Badan Jungkook tersentak hebat. Napasnya tersengal mencoba meraup oksigen yang terasa menipis karna terbakar oleh kegiatan panas mereka.

Jungkook mulai merasa lemas karna pasokan oksigen yang dirasa sangat kurang. Taehyung menurunkan badannya menggigit tulang selangka milik Jungkook membuatnya berteriak histeris karna rasa nyeri luar biasa, meninggalkan cetakan gigi yang kini berwarna keunguan dan hampir berdarah. Kesadaran Jungkook dari obat yang ia minum mulai kembali karna rasa sakit itu, ia mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya untuk menghilangkan kabut yang menyelimuti matanya. Ia terkejut mendapati kekasihnya yang sedang menyentakkan tubuhnya di atas sana. Menyadari rasa nikmat di dalam dirinya yang terus ditumbuk dengan liarnya.

"Ah.. apa.. ah.. yang.. ah.. kau.. ah.. la.. ah.. ku..nghh..kan..." Jungkook mencoba berkata-kata tapi sia-sia karna Taehyung sudah tak bisa mendengar apapun. Dirinya sudah ditutupi oleh nafsu yang selama ini ia tahan.

Tak lama milik Taehyung berkedut di dalam sana, membuatnya semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Jungkook mengerang. Menyempitkan holenya. Taehyung mengerang saat dirinya mencapai klimaks tetapi tidak berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya mencoba memasukkan miliknya sedalam mungkin. Kepala Taehyung mendongak menikmati puncak gairahnya yang akhirnya tersampaikan.

"Ahhhhhhh... Hyungieh... Ahhhh... apahhh.. inihh.. TAEHYUNGIEEHHHH... AAAHHHHHHH..." suara Jungkook melengking dengan tingginya... Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia mencapai orgasme yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan. Ya.. Dia mengalami _dry orgasm_ (FYI : orgasme tanpa mengeluarkan sperma) pertamanya. Cahaya putih menyelimuti matanya dan gelap seketika. Jungkook pingsan.

Taehyung menjatuhkan badannya di atas tubuh namja indah di bawahnya menciumi leher kekasihnya yang telah pingsan karna ulah liar sang dominan dan memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Tae.. Sudah selesai?! Sekarang beritahu aku dimana lube aroma mint yang kemarin kita beli. Aku tak bisa menemukannya di kamar kita." Suara cempreng menghentikan aktifitas menandai Taehyung. Tehyung memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang ia yakini dari depan pintu kamar miliknya.

Taehyung berdiri, merapikan celananya tp tidak memakai kembali kaosnya. Menutupi tubuh kekasihnya dengan selimut yang sebelumnya ia pakai lalu mengangkat tubuh kelinci manisnya itu ke dalam kamar. Melewati lelaki pendek yang berdiri di depan pintu tanpa memperdulikannya. Ia membaringkan kekasihnya di ranjang milik Taehyung, mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Lalu Taehyung berdiri memutar badannya berhadapan dengan sahabatnya yang pendek dan sedari tadi tersenyum dengan sangat menyebalkan ke arahnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas sebelum berucap malas, "Tunggu sebentar Chim. Siapa suruh kau tadi pagi lupa tak memintanya padaku." Taehyung bergerak menuju lemari kecil miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalamnya.

"Astaga Tae... Jin-hyung pasti akan membunuhmu jika ia tau kau menggunakan barang-barang ini ke anak kelinci kesayangannya." Jimin bergidik ngeri melihat isi kotak yang Taehyung keluarkan. Bagaimana tidak, isi kotak itu : Tali tambang berwarna merah, cock ring, belt-belt berbagai ukuran dan panjang berwarna merah, vibrator, anal bead, dll. Intinya isi dari kotak itu adalah sex toys dan alat-alat BDSM lainnya.

"Haisshhh Jimin... berisik sekali.. Aku belum pernah menggunakannya ke Jungkook." Taehyung mengambil botol berwarna hijau dengan gambar daun mint di permukaan botol itu.

"Berarti kau akan menggunakannya kan?" tanya sahabatnya –yang merupakan Jimin- dengan selidik.

"Iya.. malam ini.. setelah aku membereskan ruang tengah."

"Jadi ini masih baru?" tanya Jimin lagi sembari mengambil salah satu vibrator pink berbentuk telur dari dalam kotak itu.

"Kalau kau mau kau boleh ambil satu. Atau kalau kau mau dua juga tak apa. Aku beli yang model itu ada setengah lusin." Kata Taehyung sembari mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kekasihnya yang tertidur –pingsan sebenernya.

Taehyung melempar satu lagi vibrator yang masih terbungkus rapi –masih baru- ke arah sahabatnya dan ditangkap dengan sigap.

Jimin mengerutkan dahi sejenak lalu dia nyengir.

"Hentikan cengiran mesummu itu Park."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat ke arah Taehyung dan dia masih nyengir, "Tae.. kau benar-benar akan menggunakan semua itu malam ini ke Jungkook setelah adegan hardcore panas 21 tahun plus plus tadi? Jin-hyung, Monie-hyung, Hobi-hyung, Manager-hyung, Coordi-noona akan membunuhmu jika mereka tau kalau kau-"

"Chim.. dimana Yoongi-hyung?" pertanyaan Taehyung menghentikan ocehan Jimin.

Seketika Jimin menghambur keluar dari kamar dan sedetik kemudian pintu depan dorm mereka terbanting disertai teriakan Jimin yang berterimakasih kepada Taehyung atas 'mainan' yang diberikannya.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas. Kini ia menatap kelinci manis yang tegah tidur di ranjangnya. Ia melihat kotak 'mainan'-nya. Memasang seringaian mengerikan tetapi tentu saja masih sangat tampan –kapan Empi gak tamvan asdfghjkgfyeruhjg?!. Menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu menyentakkan selimut yang menutupi badan kekasihnya. Memandangi tubuh telanjang kekasihnya.

"Mari bermain kepermainan inti sayang."

Taehyung sibuk memasang 'mainan' barunya ke seluruh tubuh kelinci manis kesayangannya. Setelah selesai ia berjalan keluar menutup pintu kamar, membiarkan kekasinya yang kini terbaring di kasurnya dengan segala 'mainan' Taehyung yang menemaninya di sana.

Taehyung mulai merapikan ruang tengah hasil perbuatan nistanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tentu saja tempat itu harus rapi dan bersih. Apalagi sofa kesayangan Jin-hyung harus kembali bersih. Taehyung bersyukur ia memasang selimut di sofa sebelum kegiatan panas tadi berjalan jadi ia tak perlu takut sofa itu kotor.

.

..

...

Ruang tengah sudah rapi dan bersih. Taehyung menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan sebagai finishing. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. ' _Sudah jam segini. Kookie sudah bangun belum ya?_ '

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

 **Author POV end**

 **Jungkook POV**

Kepalaku berdenyut. Aku menggeliat dalam posisiku, kumulai membuka mataku. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan pupil mataku. Kumencoba menarik tanganku untuk mengucek mataku. Tapi nihil. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tanganku tapi aku mendengar suara gemerincing rantai saat aku mencoba menarik tanganku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Ini bukan kamarku. Ini seperti kamar trio hyung pengacau. Ranjang ini...

Mataku seketika terbuka. Menyadari bahwa tangan dan kakiku telah terbelenggu tak bisa bergerak. Aku mencoba menggerakkan badanku dan berteriak. Alangkah terkejutnya diriku mendapati mulutku tersumpal benda bulat seperti bola yang terikat dengan bahan kulit dan melingkari kepalaku.

CEKLEK...

Pintu kamar ini terbuka. Aku menatap horror sosok lelaki yang sangat kukenal tengah berdiri di ambang pintu – _topless_. Menatapku dengan seringaian kotak mengerikan yang sudah lama tak kulihat. Ugh.. tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia begitu tampan. Aku mencoba mengerahkan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang kumiliki untuk mencoba membebaskan diri. Tapi nihil. Badanku terasa sangat letih dan belitan-belitan ditubuhku sangatlah kuat seolah semakin mengerat saat aku memaksa bergerak.

"Kau sudah bangun kelinciku yang manis?!" Lelaki itu mengeluarkan beberapa benda kecil dari dalam sakunya dan mulai menekannya satu-per-satu.

Sedetik kemudian aku mendengar suara benda bergetar. Sekujur badanku serasa tersengat aliran listrik.

"Ahhhhhhhhnnnngggg..."

 **Jungkook POV end**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Huaaaaaahhhhh... Akhirnya... keluar juga (apanya?)**

 **Astaga ini cerita laknat banget.. Nista parah.. Authornya juga nista.. Yang baca juga /eeh**

 **Tp emang selalu membayangkan Empi itu sangat seksi tiap dia mainin lidahnya -emang seksi Thor... OMG *Q***

 **Hohoho... Makasih support kalian.. Akhirnya punya kesempatan juga nulis ginian.. Ini baru kelar banget nih nulisnya dari jam 11 malam ampe jam 1 malam (sombong).. Jelang sahur.. Ahahaha...**

 **Jimin gak ngapa2in mereka kok.. gak ganggu .. Jimin mah anak baek2 kalau gak lagi di kasur sama Suga XD**

 **Sekali lagi thanks buat para manusia-manusia pembaca dan reviewnya.. Tadinya chapter ini mo berhenti sampe obrolan Empi sama Jimin. tp anggap saja bonus karna sedari kemarin ngupdatenya pendek-pendek ke Suga. /alasan.. padahal emang karna Author lagi dapat pencerahan aja trus ngegantungin kalian lagi.. ahahahaha...**

 **Bayangin aja dulu lah ya si Kookie mo diapain lagi sama si Empi yang kegantengannya sungguh nista itu ,**

 **Malah curhat.**

 **Enjoy gans.. Awas yang puasa batal loh kalau baca pas jamnya puasa :P**


	6. Chapter 6 Always Beautiful

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Banyak typo betebaran. Humm.. ini ngomong-ngomong ff isinya sex terus gak sih?! Astagaaaayyyy... Author sepertinya isi otaknya mesum yakk :"**

 **Maapkeun para Reader-nim..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

"Kau sudah bangun, kelinciku yang manis?!" tanya Taehyung dengan smirk mengerikan yang sexy di wajahnya. Dia berdiri di depan pintu menikmati pemandangan di atas ranjang miliknya. Yang berada di atas kasur menatap horror sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Badannya menggeliat mencoba melepaskan belenggu yang menahannya dan bibirnya berusaha mengeluarkan suara. Pemandangan yang sangat sulit untuk Taehyung lewatkan. Tanpa sadar dia menjilat bibir bawahnya. (OMG Empi itu pasti sexy dan ganteng banget/plakkk *O*)

Taehyung mengeluarkan beberapa benda kecil dari sakunya. Dia berpikir _, 'Mana dulu yang harus ku nyalakan ya? Yang di bawah? Yang di atas?'_ lalu dia menampilkan seringaiannya ke arah namja yang menggeliat di atas kasurnya, _'Bagaimana jika semuanya kutekan saja.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara erangan dari namja manis kelinci miliknya di atas kasur. Badannya mengelinjang hebat. "Ahhhhhhhhnnnngggg..." erangan tertahan milik kekasihnya yang sedang di atas kasur itu bagaikan lantunan paling merdu yang pernah di dengar Taehyung.

Taehyung mendekat ke arah ranjang memandang dari dekat malaikat yang telah ia belenggu di atas ranjangnya. Mata sayu kekasihnya begitu indah di mata Taehyung. Ya.. Mata Jungkook yang sudah meneteskan air mata karna tak kuasa menahan semua rangsangan yang ada di tubuhnya.

Taehyung mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Jungkook dan berbisik, "Kau sangat cantik sayang. Ini hukumanmu karna mengacuhkanku selama seminggu ini." Lalu ia menjilat telinga Jungkook dengan sensual.

Taehyung menegakkan badannya, memandang tubuh kekasihnya yang kini begitu indah di posisinya. Belt-belt yang mengikat kedua tangannya di kepala ranjang. Kedua kaki Jungkook yang kini terbuka lebar dengan belt yang mengikat kakinya menekuk dan dihubungkan ke pinggiran tempat tidur. Oh.. dan jangan lupakan beberapa aksesoris yang ada di tubuh Jungkook. Dua vibrator yang kini ditempelkan di nipple Jungkook, dua lagi ada di kejantanannya yang tak bisa mengeluarkan cairan nikmat miliknya karena cockring yang terpasang erat di sana membuat Jungkook frustasi. Taehyung menyeka saliva dari sudut bibir kekasihnya yang tertutup oleh gag-ball sehingga kekasihnya sedari tadi hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah tertahan. ' _Sungguh indah._ ' Bisik Taehyung dalam hati.

Jungkook yang kini berada di atas ranjang hanya dapat pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Matanya begitu sayu dan sesekali meneteskan air mata. Berharap kekasihnya mau melepaskannya. Mata Jungkook membulat dan ia mengerang saat Taehyung menyalakan vibrator yang tertanam di manholenya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Badannya meronta minta untuk dilepaskan. Cockring di kejantanannya membuatnya tak bisa mencapai klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya. Badannya melengkung dan harus merelakan mencapai puncak tanpa mengeluarkan benihnya. Rasanya menyakitkan tapi tak tertahankan.

Entah sejak kapan Taehyung sudah duduk di ranjang Hoseok yang berada di seberang ranjangnya. Dia masih menikmati 'menyiksa' namja kesayangannya. Dia memainkan remote vibrator yang ada di tangannya. Menaik-turunkan kecepatan berulang kali. Mungkin ini baru 15 menit yang singkat bagi Taehyung untuk menikmati blue film menggairahkan dengan kekasihnya sebagai pemeran utama, tapi untuk Jungkook, itu adalah neraka kenikmatan yang sangat panjang.

 **Author POV end**

 **Taehyung POV**

Kini aku berbaring di ranjang Hoseok-hyung, memiringkan badanku ke arah ranjangku diseberang sana. Menikmati indahnya tubuh kelinci manisku yang sedang menggeliat menikmati kenikmatan –siksaan- yang kuberikan sejak 15menit yang lalu. Ugh.. indah sekali.

Aku mulai horny. Yah aku sudah horny sejak tadi. Tapi melihat Jungkook seperti ini membuatku semakin horny. Aku mulai menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam celanaku, memijat juniorku yang memang sudah berdiri sejak tadi. Menggenggamnya dan menaik turunkan tanganku di dalam celanaku. Memejamkan mataku menikmati erangan kekasihku yang mendesah frustasi tertahan. "Ughh.. Kookieku sayang.. Mendesahlah lebih keras sayang..." Aku mengambil dua remote vibrator dan menyalakannya maksimal. Sedetik kemudian aku mendengar Kookie-ku mengerang dan aku melihatnya menggelinjang di atas kasur, gemerincing rantai terdengar begitu keras saat Jungkook meronta di atas kasur. Aku mengocok juniorku lebih cepat sambil melihat adegan panas di ranjangku.

"Ughhh... Ahnnn... Ahhhhhh..." aku mencapai klimaksku. Aku memang bermain solo seminggu ini dengan membayangkan Jungkook. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa nikmat bermain solo melihat secara live kekasihmu yang sedang menggeliat penuh gairah.

Hmm.. kurasa juniorku belum bisa tertidur. Tentu saja. Aku akan menidurkannya dengan bantuan kekasihku. Aku tak akan puas hanya dengan bermain solo. Siapa juga yang berencana bermain solo malam ini –smirk-

Aku mulai beranjak mendekati ranjangku tak lupa dengan remote-remoteku yang sudah kuturunkan kecepatannya, lalu aku melepaskan vibrator yang ada di nipple Jungkook satu persatu. Sekarang aku melepaskan ikatan di kedua kaki kekasihku. Aku mendengar helaan lega nafas Jungkook saat aku melakukannya. Kini aku menindih badan sempurna milik kelinci manisku ini. Pipinya yang chubby dan memerah, mata sayunya mengalirkan air mata yang memohon agar badannya diterjang. (please Tae. Dia minta dilepasin =='')

Kini telah kulepaskan gag-ball yang ada di mulutnya.

"Hyungieh.. hiks.. appo.. hiks.. lepaskan.." tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan betapa manisnya rengekan kekasihku ini.

"Yang mana sayang?" aku mengecup lembut pelipisnya.s

"Semuanya.. please.. ini sakit.. hiks.."

"Satu-satu sayang. Mana yang kau ingin untuk kulepaskan terlebih dahulu?"

" Cockring dan vibrator di sana... hiks.. appo.. aku ingin keluar.. hyungieh.. hiks.."

"Baiklah.." aku menyalakan vibrator yang ada di Jungkook junior yang sudah sangat keras dan melepaskan cockring yang melingkar di sana.

"Arrrrggggggggg... Ahhhhhhhhh... Tae-hyungiehhhmmppp..." Jungkook menyemburkan lava putihnya begitu banyak. Aku mencumbu bibirnya dengan lahap. Melesakkan lidahku untuk mengajak miliknya berperang di dalam sana. Tentu saja aku yang menang. Kurasa Jungkook terlalu lemah saat ini. Tapi aku tetap mengulum bibir manisnya, mengabsen deretan giginya dan menarik lidahnya untuk kuhisap. Tanganku merambat turun memilin nipplenya sebentar, turun kembali untuk melepaskan dua vibrator di juniornya lalu naik lagi ke nipple Jungkook untuk bermain di sana.

Kutenggelamkan kepalaku di ceruk leher putih dan lembut milik kekasihku. Mendengarnya mendesah lemah, mengucapkan namaku. Aku menghisap leher putih mulus itu, menghisap, menggigit, menjilat, dan menghisapnya lagi meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan kepemilikan milikku. Kookie hanya bisa mendesah.

Kini tanganku turun memijat junior Jungkook. Menimbulkan desahan indah dari mulutnya. "Taehhh.. ungghhh.." dan kini si junior sudah berdiri kembali dengan sempurna. Hahaha..

 **Taehyung POV end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cieeeee... update abis lebaran.. Mohon maaf lahir batin ya semua.**

 **Maaf masih gantung kek kolor Jimin di jemuran. Bingung mo diapain dan gimana nulisnya. tinggal dikit lagi seharusnya.. tp mau tar aja.. mau cari pangsit dulu.. /plakkk**

 **Wangsit maksudnya.. ehehehe**

 **Maaf gabisa balas review para reader satu persatu tp diri ini membaca semuanya kok satu persatu dan diresapi semuanya..**

 **Makasih banyak buat yang masih setia mengikuti cerita gaje ini.. Diri ini bahagia..**

 **Makasih banyak pokoknya buat semuanya yang udah baca, review, ngefavorite, numpang lewat. apapun itu makasih banyak..**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.. biar tulisan author bisa lebih baik lagi.. ehehe**

 **Thank you :***

 **PS. Next mo liburannya Namjin dulu? atau MinYoon dulu? atau mo HoPeZi(dibunuh sama shipper HoZi) dulu?**


	7. Chapter 7 Red Necklace

**Chapter 7**

 **Author POV**

Sekarang pukul 3 dini hari. Udara di luar sangatlah dingin. Tapi tidak dengan salah satu kamar di dorm Bangtan.

"Hyungiehh.. _please stop._ " Suara lemah Jungkook tak diindahkan oleh kekasihnya yang sedang asik mengulum juniornya seperti sedang memakan es loli.

"Ah.. Hyung jebal.. aku lelah.." Jungkook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang merah, ia terlalu lemah bahkan untuk menggerakkan tangannya. Siksaan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan sejak berjam-jam yang lalu membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Taehyung sudah mematikan vibrator di dalam hole Jungkook tapi tak melepaskannya dan dia masih asik menikmati junior milik adik kesayangannya.

"Lalu kau mau apa sayang?" Taehyung mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook. Menatap lekat manik berkabut kekasihnya dan tiba-tiba menyalakan vibrator yang ada di dalam hole sempit Jungkook dengan kecepatan tertinggi. Sekujur tubuh Jungkook menegang, badannya menggelinjang merasakan kenikmatan yang menyerangnya. Suara desahan putus asanya menggema bak dentingan musik merdu di telinga Taehyung.

"Lihat aku sayang. Tatap mataku. Aku ingin menikmati keindahan wajahmu." Bibir Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook untuk mendapatkan atensinya. Satu tangan Taehyung memompa junior Jungkook, satu tangannya lagi digunakan untuk mencengkram surai Jungkook memaksanya untuk tetap menatap wajahnya. Sejujurnya Taehyung juga sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin menuntaskan hasratnya, tapi melihat Jungkook tersiksa dengan kenikmatan adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk Taehyung.

"Hyungieehhh... Aku.. mau.. akh.. " Taehyung tau yang dimaksud Jungkook. Dia menarik tiba-tiba vibrator yang masih bergetar membuat puncak kenikmatan kelinci manisnya tertunda dan menimbulkan erangan frustasi. Jungkook merasa sangat kosong di bawah sana. Taehyung melepas kaosnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah dan menurunkan celananya.

Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung menghentakkan miliknya masuk ke dalam hole Jungkook menghasilkan erangan erotis dari sang pemilik hole. Jungkook meremas bantal dan seprai menyalurkan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan karna Taehyung langsung menumbuk prostatnya. Saat itu pula Jungkook menembakkan spermanya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Ahh... Kau masih saja sempit sayang." Taehyung terengah mendapati juniornya diremas begitu kuat di dalam sana. Taehyung mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo menghentak dan cepat tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook yang terkulai lemas setelah orgasmenya.

Badan Jungkook tersentakkan berulang kali mengikuti hentakan Taehyung yang memasukkan juniornya. Kelopak mata Jungkook terasa begitu berat, ia sangat lelah. Mata sayunya memandang kekasihnya yang sedang menggagahinya. Taehyung begitu tampan, mempesona, menggairahkan, memabukkan. Tapi mata Jungkook sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Perlahan matanya terpejam disela-sela desahan lemah yang ia keluarkan.

"Hyu..nghhh..." suara lemah Jungkook begitu kecil dan menghilang seraya dengan beratnya kelopak matanya.

Mata Jungkook semakin menutup.

Lelah matanya tak sanggup lagi untuk dibuka.

Matanya semakin menutup..

Menutup..

Menutup...

Dan...

PLAKKKK

Mata Jungkook membulat, tangan kirinya reflek memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Air mata Jungkook hampir jatuh dan isakannya hampir saja terdengar jika saja tidak digantikan dengan suara memekik dari mulutnya.

Taehyung menyeringai di atas Jungkook tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Menikmati kelinci manisnya yang sedang menggeliat dengan mata membulat, nafas yang tersengal, dan tangan yang mencoba melepaskan cekikkan kuat dari Taehyung. Ya.. Dia DICEKIK TAEHYUNG!

"Aku belum selesai sayangku.." Bisik Taehyung lembut sembari melonggarkan cekikannya, melihat bekas merah melingkari leher Jungkook. Taehyung memiringkan badan Jungkook dan meletakkan satu kaki kekasihnya di pundaknya."SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK TIDUR HAH?!" Hentakan pinggul Taehyung semakin kasar dan tangannya menampar bokong Jungkook.

"ARRGGG... HYUUUNGG... Pelan.. pelan.. ARRRGGG..." Jungkook meracau, tamparan pada bokongnya menyadarkan kesadarannya secara penuh.

"Siapa yang kau panggil hyung sayang?" Taehyung mendaratkan satu tamparan lagi.

"Ughhh.. ah.. there.. Hyu... Arrgghhh..." Taehyung menampar bongkahan kenyal itu lagi.

"Siapa?" suara Taehyung begitu dalam, serak.. membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook berdiri.

"Op..pa..." jawab Jungkook dengan suara tersengal. Taehyung masih tidak mengurangi tempo gerakannya. Menumbuk prostat manis milik Jungkook yang membuatnya semakin gila.

" _Dugu Oppa_?" Taehyung membaringkan badannya di belakang Jungkook, memiringkan badannya menyesuaikan badan Jungkook tanpa berhenti menghentakkan pinggulnya.

"Tae.. Oppa... Ah.. Ah... OPPA... almost... there... ah..."

Seringaian Taehyung melebar, juniornya semakin gencar menumbuk hole Jungkook. "Bersama sayang." Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang, mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya... Kepalanya ia tanamkan di ceruk leher Jungkook.

Si manis semakin meracau, mendesah dan mengerang dalam pelukan sang dominan yang tengah menggagahinya. Badannya menegang saat dirinya mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"AAAARRRGGGG TAEEE OPPAAAAA..." kelinci manis Taehyung berteriak sembari menjambak rambut kekasihnya tak kala orgasmenya berbarengan dengan rasa nyeri akibat gigitan pada lehernya.

Taehyung menengkurapkan badan Jungkook, mengeratkan pelukannya dan menekan juniornya sedalam mungkin mengeluarkan benih cintanya di dalam kekasih manisnya.

Deru nafas yang tersengal karena kelelahan memenuhi ruangan itu. Taehyung melepaskan koneksi antara mereka berdua membiarkan lava putih mengalir dari dalam membalikkan badan Jungkook mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya dengan lembut dan berkata, "Tidurlah sayang."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah memejamkan matanya, ini adalah sex yang paling melelahkan menurut Jungkook. Ia bahkan tak punya energi lagi untuk sekedar membalas ucapan selamat tidur dari kekasihnya.

Nafas Jungkook mulai tenang. Namja yang lebih tua berbaring di sebelahnya. Memeluk posesif hingga ia pun ikut tertidur dengan nafas seirama dengan kekasih manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG syetan memang.. apalagi author sama reader ff ini /plakkkk**

 **Akhirnya abis juga ini story.. kelamaan updatenya jadi hotnya ke pending..**

 **Author memang gak pandai motong cerita :"  
Masih noobs.. Maapkeun..**

 _ **Maafkan Author.. baru bisa update T^T**_

 _ **Semua gara-gara internet positif.. gabisa buka FFn.. syedih..**_

 _ **Thanks buat supportnya.. love you all..**_

 _ **Mo lanjutin ke MinYoon dulu.. tp nanti ya.. masih dicoba menulisnya.. belum kebayang sih Yoongi mo di siksa atau gak.. asa kasian Mas Mas unyu pendek gitu , (Please Yoongi 176cm itu tinggi)**_

 _ **See You Soon all..**_

 _ **Salam Emphi :***_


	8. Chapter 8 Extra YoonMin

**Chapter 8**

Sosok manis lelaki bersurai mint sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sebuah hotel. Matanya terus tertuju pada ponsel yang ia pegang. Sepertinya sedang ada hal yang mengasikkan sehingga dia melupakan bahwa di ruangan itu ada orang lain. Namja yang lebih muda berdiri di sebelah kasur, melihat kekasihnya yang tengah asik dan seakan tak perduli untuk apa sebenarnya mereka ke sana.

"Hyung..." tak ada jawaban.

"Suga-hyung.." mata sang hyung tak kunjung beralih dari ponselnya.

"Yoongi-hyung.." masih tak ada jawaban.

"YA! MIN YOONGI.." suara teriakan namja lebih muda dengan surai orange-nya sukses membuat kekasihnya mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Park Jimin. Kau ingin mati huh?!" Yoongi melayangkan tatapan mematikannya lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya.

"Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi hyung. Lagipula apa yang membuat ponselmu sangat menarik?" Jimin mulai menaiki kasur membaringkan dirinya di sebelah kekasihnya yang hanya berbalutkan bathrobe hotel karna tadi dia baru selesai mandi.

Jimin memeluk badan Yoongi dari belakang, menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk kekasihnya. Menghirup aroma khas kesukaannya yang telah bercampur dengan sabun hotel berbau lavender membuat kekasihnya menggeliat tak nyaman dalam posisinya.

"Kau sedang sibuk dengan siapa hyung?" Jimin berbisik lembut di telinga Yoongi.

"Mmmm... " Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Jimin, "Itu tadi Jin-hyung. Dia khawatir kalau Taehyung dan Jungkook masih belum baikan juga."

Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya membuat Jimin tersenyum penuh arti mengelus surai mint di hadapannya. Kalau kekasihnya ini tau apa yang dilakukan Taehyung tadi dengan maknae kesayangannya bisa dipastikan kekasihnya ini akan menghambur keluar dari kamar hotel dan menyembelih Taehyung. Yoongi memang terlihat dingin tapi sebenarnya dia ini penyayang. Dan Jimin sangat suka saat kekasihnya ini bertutur lembut tp dia juga sangat suka saat kekasihnya ketus kepadanya. (Emang dasar Jimin maso sih )

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu Jim?!" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau tadi pulang kan? Bagaimana mereka?"

"Mereka. Sedang baikkan hyung..." dilanjutkan dengan suara hatinya _'...di sofa dorm dan atas kasur'_

"Hmm.. baguslah.. aku harus mengabari Jin-hyung." Yoongi mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja tapi di tahan oleh Jimin.

Jimin menahan pinggul Yoongi dan menariknya mendekat. Mau tak mau Yoongi semakin merapatkan badannya ke badan Jimin. Jimin sedikit menyentakkan punggung kekasihnya ke kasur, kini posisinya Jimin sedang mengukung Yoongi dalam rengkuhan tangan berototnya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga mereka bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing.

"Aku sudah memberi tahu Namjoon-hyung tadi. Jadi jangan khawatir." Bisik Jimin lembut. "Yang perlu kau khawatirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana Jimin kecil bisa tertidur malam ini." Lanjut Jimin dengan suara berat yang ia bisikkan tepat di telinga Yoongi sembari menggigit ringat telinga yang kini memerah hebat.

Jimin menggesekkan tonjolan di jeansnya ke selangkangan Yoongi yang masih berbalutkan bathrobe. Yoongi hanya bisa meleguh indah apalagi saat Jimin mulai mengecupi leher putihnya yang sebentar lagi akan penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan.

Yoongi menarik rambut Jimin, membawa kepala Jimin menjauhi lehernya. Jimin melihat kekasihnya dengan tatapan lapar. Bagaimana tidak?! Min Yoongi kekasihnya sedang memandangnya dengan mata sayu penuh nafsu. Sesaat kemudian Yoongi menarik tengkuk Jimin dan mempertemukan daging kenyal berwarna merah mereka.

Berciuman dengan ganas. Lidah mereka saling beradu seakan tak mau kalah. Tapi bukan Jimin namanya jika dia tidak bisa mendominasi ciuman itu. Jimin berhasil membuat hyung manisnya kewalahan, menyerang setiap inci mulut kekasihnya dan menghisap lidahnya kuat membuat Yoongi semakin kehilangan akal. Yoongi menarik surai Jimin, memintanya untuk berhenti karna Yoongi sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

Bukannya berhenti. Jimin menelusupkan tangannya ke bathrobe yang sedang digunakan Yoongi. Memilin tonjolan di dada Yoongi dan membuatnya mengerang dalam ciuman yang tak kunjung di lepas juga. Yoongi semakin menggeliat memukul-mukul dada kekasihnya untuk membebaskan bibirnya.

"Ffuuaaahhhhh... Hah.. hah..."

Yoongi mencoba mengisi paru-parunya sebanyak mungkin dengan oksigen.

Namja muda yang menindihnya tak tinggal diam. Kini ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yoongi, menjilatnya dan menyesapnya rakus membuat nafas yang di bawahnya semakin tersengal.

"Jim... pel..anh...pel-NYAAAHHHH..."

Jimin meremas junior Yoongi di bawah sana. Memijatnya perlahan lalu menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat.

"Ugh... Jimin... Ah... _Faster_...Ah... _more..._ "

Tangan kiri Jimin dengan terampil bergerak memanjakan junior Yoongi. Tangan kanannya memilin nipple Yoongi bergantian, bibirnya bergerak naik ke atas mencium bibir manis kekasihnya memerangkap desahan yang keluar dari bibir indah itu dalam mulutnya.

Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jimin. Tubuhnya mengejang tak karuan. Tangannya meremas rambut Jimin.

"Jim.. Aku... Ah.. ah... JIMIIIINNN..." Yoongi menyemburkan lava putihnya tak kuasa menahan rangsangan dari kekasih yang tengan mengobrak-abrik kewarasannya.

Pemuda di atasnya bangkit dari acara menindih Yoongi. Melepas baju dan jeansnya melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Meraih sebuah bungkusan yang Yoongi tak tau apa isinya.

"Hyung.."

Tanpa mendengar instruksi lebih lanjut Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Jimin yang kini sudah duduk di atas kasur dan menyandarkan dirinya. Yoongi menarik turun brief yang dikenakan Jimin dan matanya pun membulat sempurna.

Perlahan Yoongi memasukkan ujung junior Jimin yang telah berdiri sempurna. Mencoba mengulum dan memasukkannya ke mulut mungilnya.

"Mmmmpphh... Kau yang terbaik hyung. Masukkan lagi... Ah.." Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya.

"Hyung.. angkat sedikit pinggulmu.. aku tak bisa meraih lubangmu jika pinggulmu terlalu turun."

Yoongi hanya menurut sambil terus mengulum dan menaik turunkan kepalanya.

Yoongi memekik tertahan saat merasakan dua jari dari tangan kanan Jimin masuk tanpa permisi dengan rasa dingin dari lube yang diambil Jimin saat pulang ke dorm sebelumnya. Jari Jimin menusuk dan memutar disertai gerakan menggunting yang membuat Yoongi tak tahan. Tapi apadaya Yoongi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tangan kiri Jimin memegangi kepalanya dan terus menuntut Yoongi untuk tak berhenti memanjakan junior dalam mulutnya.

Mata sipit Yoongi terbelalak saat ia merasakan ada benda asing yang memasuki manholenya.

Satu.

Dua.

Ada dua benda asing masuk dan jemari Jimin yang semakin mendorongnya masuk.

Seringaian mengerikan tercetak di bibir Jimin saat tangan kirinya makin menekan kepala Yoongi dan membantu kepala itu naik turun dengan tempo yang cepat. Tangan kanan Jimin keluar dari dalam Yoongi meraih tombol kecil yang tersambung dengan kabel di dalam hole Yoongi.

"Hyung... Gerakan kepalamu dengan benar."

"Mmmmmpppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Yoongi mengerang tertahan saat ia merasakan ada getaran yang sangat kuat dari dalam holenya. Tak sengaja giginya menggesek kejantanan Jimin saat ia terkejut.

"Arrrghhh.. Sial.. Hyung.. Kau nikmat sekali.. Percepat sayang..."

Yoongi menggerakkan kepalanya semakin cepat. Mengulum dan menghisap sesekali. Jimin menekan kepala Yoongi dalam saat ia hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Menekan hingga kejantanannya menyentuh tenggorokan Yoongi dan menyemburkan benihnya di dalam sana.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh..."

"Mmmmmpppphhhhh... uhukkkk..."

Keduanya mencapai klimaks di tempat yang berbeda. Jimin yang klimaks di dalam mulut Yoongi sembari menggerakkan pinggunya agar juniornya masuk lebih dalam dan Yoongi yang klimaks kedua kalinya saat memberi blowjob sembari dimasuki 2 vibrator yang sialnya begitu nikmat.

Jimin menarik keluar vibrator dari dalam hole Yoongi. Memposisikan kekasihnya dengan baik di atas kasur. Yoongi terlalu lemas. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin menggunakan mainan yang ternyata membuat Yoongi sangat kewalahan. Mata sayunya menangkap Jimin yang tengah meletakkan sebelah kakinya di atas pundak berotot yang terlihat begitu kokoh.

"Hyungieh.. maaf aku sudah tak tahan."

Seketika itu juga Jimin menghujam masuk ke dalam Yoongi dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar.

"Aaaahhhhh... Jim.. aku baru saja... ugh... ah... shitt..."

Rasa geli yang ditinggalkan vibrator tadi belum hilang tapi Jimin malah menghujamnya. Yoongi kini benar-benar menggila. Katakan saja dia gila karna sekarang ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya mengimbangi Jimin yang tengah menggagahinya dengan ganas.

"Ah.. there.. yes... Jim... faster.."

Yoongi meracau membuat Jimin semakin bersemangat. Suara deritan tempat tidur semakin keras seperti akan roboh kapan saja.

Gerakan keduanya semakin tak beraturan. Semakin cepat mengejar kenikmatan masing-masing. Jimin semakin menyentakkan miliknya dan Yoongi membantu Jimin masuk seolah ingin Jimin masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH JIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

"YOOOOONNGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Nafas keduanya memburu mencoba menstabilkan diri. Jimin ambruk di atas tubuh kekasihnya dan mengecup kilas bibir manis di depannya.

Kini nafas keduanya perlahan mulai stabil.

"Hyung.."

"mm?"

"Dua ronde lagi ya." Jimin menampilkan cengiran polosnya.

"Yakkk...! Park Jimin...! cepat keluarkan milikmu.."

"Hehehe..."

"Apa yang kau... ah.. jangan membesar tiba-tiba.. berhenti... berhenti... Yakkkkk! Ah.. ah..."

Suara protes Yoongi berganti menjadi suara desahan sepanjang malam itu. Mari kita biarkan apa yang terjadi di ruang hotel itu berlanjut sampai selesai.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Astaga... ini authornya mesum sekali.. Maaf ya yang ini rada ngaco :"_**

 ** _Tapi bikin enaenanya Jimin sama Yoongi butuh perjuangan. Harus baca banyak referensi dulu. Bingung sebenernya kalau selain VKOOK..._**

 ** _Trus masih ada tanggungan 2 ff lagi.. ahahha_**

 ** _Thank you buat semuanya yang sudah menemani diri ini yang sangat kentang kalau menulis.._**

 ** _Makasih buat reviewnya... Makasih buat favnya.. Makasih buat follownya... Makasih buat yang sudah mampir membaca atau sekedar lihat-lihat saja..._**

 ** _Kalian terbaik :* (kiss by Jimin.. soalnya Taehyung punya Author sama Jungkook..hahahaha)_**

 ** _Mo curhat.. akhir-akhir ini Jimin tambah ganteng trus seksi gak sih? Itu rambut item sama eyesmilenya dan auranya gak nguatin.. Trus makin bahagia ngeship Jimin sama Yoongi sebenernya / (Bunuh saya!)_**

 ** _Lalu.. Taehyung katanya dapat adegan kissu di Hwarang... Hueee mau juga T^T *plakkk_**

 ** _Ahahahhaa..._**

 ** _Oiya.. ada yang nanyain ini ffnya berhenti di Vkook aja atau gmn?! Jawabannya : GAKKKKK..._**

 ** _NamJin sama HopeZi aja belum :"_**

 ** _Sedang mengumpulkan inspirasi nih... sama tar ada chap bonus Vkook juga._**

 ** _See you next chap ya Angels :*_**


	9. Chapter 9 Extra HoPeZi (Warning !)

**Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning !**

 **Isi pairnya JHope &Soonyoung X Jihoon**

 **Yang gak tega sama Jihoon jangan baca :"  
Author aja gak tega sebenernya..**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja berumur 22 tahun sedang duduk santai di apartemennya menonton televisi. Acara musik. Dia sedang duduk di sofa menyandarkan punggungnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu lelah karena jadwal hari-hari sebelumnya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang namja manis yang tingginya 165cm dengan kulit putih susu sedang bersandar di dada namja yang lebih tua.

"Hyung... libur berapa lama?" tanya namja manis di dekapannya.

"Satu minggu penuh. _Wae_?"

"Jadi hyung bisa di sini selama seminggu penuh?" mata manisnya membulat bahagia.

"Tentu tidak Jihoonie sayang. Aku tak mungkin pergi dari dorm terlalu lama dan meninggalkan para member yang lain." Jawab yang lebih tua sembari membelai surai merah seperti tomat itu.

"Oh.. jadi hyung hanya ke sini sampai besok lalu pergi lagi? Aku sekarang merasa jadi kekasih simpanan J-Hope sang idol member BTS." Manis. Pout di pipi tembam itu sangat menggoda.

Yang tua tertawa renyah, "Astaga... sayang... tentu tidak.. kau adalah kekasih manisku yang sangat manis. Lihat.. bahkan aku menyebutmu manis berkali-kali. Kau lebih manis dari hyung jadi-jadianmu. Mungkin seharusnya kau yang menyandang gelar Sugar."

"Yakkk hyung.. berhenti menggodaku..."

Tawa mereka lepas memenuhi ruangan itu. Tawa itu berhenti saat Hoseok-nama asli Jhope- mulai memainkan handphonenya dan Jihoon beralih menguasai remot dan menonton spongebob. Hoseok membuka chat group yang berisi 4 orang yang dia tau pasti sama-sama mesumnya dengan dirinya.

 _Chimchim : Ini gila. Aku baru saja pulang ke dorm mengambil lube dan melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang bercinta di atas sofa. Astaga serasa melihat film porno langsung. Kekekekkekekeke.._

 _Rapmon : Hahaha.. Harusnya kau rekam lalu kau jual.. kurasa banyak fans VKOOK yang rela merogoh koceknya untuk film blue mereka._

 _Chimchim : Kau kejam hyung.. Kau di mana?_

 _Rapmon : Sedang belanja. Menemani belanja lebih tepatnya. Astaga aku akan menggempur habis-habisan Jinnie setelah ini untuk balas dendam._

 _Rapmon : (sent image) –barang-barang belanjaan seabrek_

 _Hobihobi : poor Namjoonie. Kekekekkeke._

 _Rapmon : Sialan. Kau tau tanganku ingin patah rasanya membawa barang-barang ini._

 _Hobihobi : Setidaknya kau sudah sampai di apartemenmu. Jangan banyak mengeluh nak. Kau bisa menikmati Jin-hyung malam ini tanpa ada yang mengganggu._

 _Rapmon : Setidaknya aku bisa mencoba mainan baru yang sudah kubeli. :smirk:_

 _Chimchim : Kalian kenapa mesum sekali sih?!_

 _Rapmon : Said someone who make Yoongi-hyung moaning at the bathroom last night._

 _Hobihobi : AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA... Kau benar.. bahkan aku bisa mendengarnya saat aku lewat depan kamar mandi._

 _Chimchim : Ngomong-ngomong soal mainan. Hari ini Taehyung memberiku 2 vibrator. Dan dia masih punya sekotak besar berisi mainan yang masih baru._

 _Rapmon : Oh.. lalu?_

 _Chimchim : Malam ini dia berencana memakaikan semuanya ke Kookie._

 _Hobihobi : Maksudmu kotak laknat miliknya? Semuanya?_

 _Chimchim : Iya yang itu.. entahlah tp memang isinya laknat. Iya semuanya hyung. Bahkan dia menyeringai mengerikan tadi saat di dorm._

 _Rapmon : Jangan sampai Jin-hyung dan Yoongi-hyung tau. Kupastikan Taehyung mati tenggelam di Sungai Han kalau itu terjadi._

 _Hobihobi : kekekekekeke... Doakan saja. Aku mau bermain dengan my sweet tomato dulu ya. Bye.._

Kegiatan Hoseok mengetik berhenti saat merasakan sepasang mata memandangnya intens. Dia meletakkan handphonenya ke nakas lalu melihat wajah manis menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hyung kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri melihat handphone?"

"Kau mau tau? Lihat saja. Buka grup chat _ByunTaeS_ "

Hoseok mengerling jahil. Jihoon yang penasaran dan mengambil ponsel Hoseok. Membuka Line Chat lalu melihat ada 2 grup chat. BTS dan BTS(ByunTaeS). Dahi Jihoon mengernyit. Membuka isi chat itu. Muka Jihoon memanas membaca kelanjutan chat yang belum di baca Hoseok.

 _Rapmon : Jangan main kasar. Nikmati pelan-pelan. Liburan kita panjang._

 _Chimchim : Hyung kapan-kapan main ber 4 dengan aku dan Yoongi hyung. Pasti menyenangkan. Kekkeekkeke..._

 _Talien : Hei kalian berisik sekali. Mengganggu konsentrasiku memasang benda2 ini saja. (lalu Taehyung mengirim gambar mainannya yang belum dipasang.)_

"Yakkkk Hyuuuunggggggg... Kalian semua Byuntae.."

Jihon melempar ponsel ke arah Hoseok yang menangkapnya tanpa susah payah dan tersenyum puas karna berhasil menjahili kekasih manis polosnya. Errr.. Polos? Tidak juga.

Hoseok mendekatkan dirinya ke arah kekasih manisnya. Semakin mendekat memperjelas rona merah di pipi kekasihnya yang kini terlihat hampir sama seperti rambutnya. Benar-benar seperti tomat. Begitu batin Hoseok.

Hoseok mengecup bibir Jihoon sekilas, tapi Jihoon menarik tengkuk Hoseok kuat meminta lebih. Dengan senang hati Hoseok mengabulkan keinginan namja kecilnya itu. Ciuman itu semakin dalam. Hoseok mulai menindih tubuh mungil Jihoon yang kini telah berbaring di atas sofa entah sejak kapan. Ciuman itu begitu dalam, rindu yang begitu lama dipendam tercurah dalam setiap lumatan dan hisapan mereka. Lidah yang saling beradu seakan tak ingin lepas takut kehilangan satu sama lain. Jihoon mulai merasa sesak, ia menarik surai hyung yang sedang memangsanya. Bukannya berhenti, tp Hoseok memperpanjang ciumannya hingga Jihoon menggeliat sambil memukul pundak Hoseok meminta oksigen yang sudah sangat menipis.

Akhirnya tautan itu terlepas. Jihoon mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara yang menguap karena ciuman panas mereka.

 ** _(Haduh... sabar yakkk... Siapin mental dulu.. Ini author nulisnya degdegan belum siap menodai kepolosan Woozi.. Astagay .. Apa yang diriku pikirkan?! Kenapa jadi lebih panjang dan panas dari MinYoon ?! :"D )_**

 ** _(Oke.. lanjut...)_**

Bibir Hoseok menelusuri leher putih milik kekasihnya. Dia berdecih kesal.

Seketika moodnya hilang.

Lalu Hoseok bertanya dengan nada dingin dan tajam, "Kapan terakhir kau melakukannya?"

Mata Jihoon membola. Nafasnya masih terengah mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. "A-aku.. a-anu hyung.. Itu.. 2 hari yang lalu... dia-"

 _BRAKKK_

Pintu ruang depan terbuka kasar lalu tertutup kasar juga. Deru langkah terdengar dari arah depan menuju ruang tengah di mana Hoseok sedang menindih Jihoon dengan mata tajam yang seolah sedang menelanjangi kebenaran yang sebenarnya sudah ia tahu sejak lama.

"Hoseok-hyung.. kenapa kau tak bilang akan pulang ke sini?" namja yang baru sampai itu berdiri di dekat sofa.

"Ini apartemenku. Suka-suka aku mau pulang kapan." Hoseok mencebikkan bibirnya mengangkat badannya yang menindih Jihoon tp mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke pangkuannya lalu mengangkatnya seperti koala menuju kamarnya melewati namja yang berdiri di sebelan sofa itu.

Jihoon hanya tertunduk diam menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Hoseok. Sesampainya di kamar, Jihoon dibanting ke atas kasur lalu kaosnya dilucuti sekali tarik oleh Hoseok dengan menahan sedikit emosinya dan Hoseok langsung menindih Jihoon lagi sembari menyesap kuat leher manis itu dengan kasar untuk menimpa bekas merah yang ada di leher Jihoon sebelumnya.

"Eengghhh.. Hyungiehh..." Jihoon hanya bisa pasrah menikmati tiap hisapan kuat di lehernya.

"Astaga hyung. Jangan terlalu kasar begitu pada Jihoonieku." Namja yang baru datang itu ternyata mengikuti Hoseok dan Jihoon sampai ke kamar. Dia sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jihooniemu? Yang benar saja." Hoseok memutar bola matanya jengah. "Sooyoung-ah. Tak bisakah kau meninggalkanku malam ini. Aku ingin menikmati Jihoon sendirian tanpamu. Aku bosan harus _threesome_ denganmu." Hoseok kini melumat nipple Jihoon dan memilin satu nipple lainnya.

Jihoon hanya mendesah lemah menikmati sentuhan Hoseok tak dapat berkata apa-apa atas perdebatan ringan kedua kekasihnya. Iya... Kedua kekasihnya...

Hoseok dan Sooyoung sama-sama kekasih Jihoon. Kenapa bisa? Ceritanya panjang dan tak akan diceritakan di sini ( **Weekkk** **:P** )

Hoseok menarik lepas celana pendek yang dikenakan Jihoon lalu meremat junior di bawah sana menimbulkan erangan manis dari kekasihnya yang begitu memabukkan untuk sekedar didengarkan sekali dan mengacuhkan namja muda lain yang sedang bersandar di rangka pintu kamar itu. Hoseok menaik turunkan tangannya membuat si empunya mendesah tak karuan di bawah kungkungan Hoseok. Tiga jari di arahkan ke mulut Jihoon yang segera melumat dan menghisap jari-jari itu dengan sensual.

"Ronde satu. Boleh kulakukan dengan cepat?" Hoseok bertanya sembari menarik tiga jarinya yang telah basah dengan saliva Jihoon. Mendapatkan anggukan lemah dari namja manisnya, Hoseok memasukkan satu jarinya ke manhole hangat yang ia rindukan.

Dua jari... keluar masuk mendapati _sweet spot_ yang membuat namja di bawah sana mengerang.

Tiga jari.. Nalar Jihoon benar-benar sudah mati dan ia mulai mengerang gila. Saat ia merasa sudah dekat dengan puncak kenikmatannya tiba-tiba 3 jari itu di tarik keluar menimbulkan erangan frustasi dari namja manis itu.

Belum sempat Jihoon memprotes, dia terkesikap saat tanpa aba-aba Hoseok memasukkan miliknya sekali hentak. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH.. Hyuuuuungggg... Eunghhhh.."

Berulang kali Hoseok menghentakkan pinggulnya menghujam ke dalam Jihoon. Jihoon hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang keras saat titik sensitifnya tertumbuk kuat berkali-kali. Gerakan pinggul Hoseok semakin cepat dan brutal. Begitu juga Jihoon yang ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya seolah mereka sedang terburu-buru mengejar sesuatu. Suasana kamar menjadi sangat panas. Erangan nikmat dari kedua namja di atas kasur itu menggema bak alunan musik penuh dosa. Gerakan semakin cepat.. semakin cepat hingga kasur itu berderit begitu keras.

"Ah.. ah.. Hyungiehh.. Akuhhh... enghh..." Jihoon meremas rambut dan bahu hyung yang tengah menggagahinya, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

"Sedikit lagi sayang... astaga.. kau sangat sempit dan nikmat.. enghh... enghh"

"Aaahhh... Hyungieh.. Hyunggghhh..."Jihoon mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hoseok.

"Bersama manis...Eeuuungghhhh... AAAAAAHHHHH..."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Pandangan Jihoon memburam. Deru nafas memburu karna kelelahan terdengar begitu jelas. Hoseok menjatuhkan badannya di atas Jihoon. Mengecup manis bibir ranum yang sudah membengkak itu. Hoseok menarik dirinya yang berada di dalam Jihoon, kini ia mencumbu bibir Jihoon dengan lebih ganas. Memaksa Jihoon membuka akses mulutnya, mengajak daging tak bertulang Jihoon di dalam sana untuk berperang. Jihoon mulai terengah, oksigennya sudah mulai menipis. Hoseok tahu bahwa kekasihnya sudah hampir kehabisan oksigen tapi tetap mencumbunya lebih lama. Jihoon yang sudah tak tahan mencoba mendorong badan Hoseok dan akhirnya tautan itu dilepaskan oleh sang dominan.

Hoseok merasakan ada orang lain yang ikut naik ke atas ranjang.

"Hyung.. Satu ronde.. hanya satu.. aku janji.." Soonyoung menampilkan senyum terbaiknya ke Hoseok.

Hoseok memutar bola matanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan badannya di kepala ranjang. Mengusap surai Jihoon dengan lembut. Jihoon mengerti. Dia lalu menungging, mengarahkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Hoseok lalu mengulum milik Hoseok yang sudah setengah terbangun kembali dan dengan cepat membuat Hoseok kecil terbangun.

Soonyoung dari belakang meremas bongkahan kenyal Jihoon membuat Jihoon melenguh tertahan karna mulutnya penuh. Sooyoung melepas kaitan celana jeansnya lalu menggesekkan kejantanannya yang menegang sedari tadi melihat adegan panas kekasihnya dengan err.. kekasihnya yang lain. Mengecup punggung kekasih manisnya, "Maafkan aku Jihoonie. Tapi kau sangat menggairahkan."

Sooyoung melesakkan miliknya sekali hentak, membuat Jihoon memekik tertahan di bawah sana. Namja yang paling tua menarik rambut Jihoon dan meminta Jihoon menungging dengan posisi doggy style ( **Ya pokoknya kek guguk gitu** ).

Yang paling tua memposisikan selangkangannya pada mulut Jihoonie manis yang sudah tak bisa berpikir dengan benar dan melesakkan miliknya ke dalam mulut kecil manis di bawahnya. Yang ada dikepala Jihoon saat ini hanyalah tusukan di rongga mulutnya dan tusukan dalam manholenya. Jihoon sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi antara nikmat, tersiksa, dan kecanduan disetubuhi oleh kedua kekasihnya.

(/ **Mo nangis nulisnya.. asa gak tega sama Woozi tp kok aku masih lanjut aja nulisnya :"** )

Suara erangan dua namja yang tengah menggenjot kejantanan mereka ke dalam kekasih manisnya. Desahan kekasih manis yang mungil yang hanya bisa pasrah menikmati tiap friksi gesekan yang terjadi dalam dirinya.

"Ah.. Mulutmu sangat nikmat cantik.. Hisap lebih dalam sayang.." Itu Hoseok yang sedang memegang surai lembut Jihoon dan tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya tak perduli bahwa kejantanannya kini sudah menyentuh tenggorokan Jihoon.

"Jihoonie.. ugh.. ah... kau masih saja sempit.." Itu Soonyoung yang dengan brutal menghentakkan miliknya di manhole Jihoon sambil meremas bongkahan kenyal itu dan terus mendesah.

"Mmmpphhhh... engghhhhh.. ahnnnmmppphh.. mppphhh.." Dan itu Jihoonie yang sedang mendesah tak tau lagi apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya sudah memburam dan kepalanya sudah pening merasakan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

Gerakan di atas kasur itu semakin liar. Hoseok mencapai klimaksnya lebih dulu. Menembakkan cairan hangatnya ke dalam mulut kecil Jihoon yang kini sudah menelan habis cairan itu. Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya kembali untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Jihoon memajukan wajahnya menumpukan tangannya di pundak Hoseok. Soonyoung masih menumbuk Jihoon dari belakang.

"Soonyoung-ah.. aku.. engghhh..." Jihoon mendesah.

"Sebentar lagi sayang... engghhh.. AHHHH..."

"Ahhhmmmppppppp..."

Soonyoung klimaks bersama Jihoon yang mulutnya sedang di bekap oleh siuman Hoseok. Soonyoung melepaskan koneksi dengan kekasihnya. Mengecup punggung kekasihnya berkali-kali lalu menarik wajah Jihoon mendekat dan melumat bibir manis itu sebentar.

"Terimakasih _baby._ Aku harus kembali ke dorm." Soonyoung beranjak dari kasur membenarkan celananya lalu menyelengos keluar dari dalam kamar tp menghentikan langkahnya. "Hyung.. selamat malam. Besok Jihoon libur loh. kekekekeke" Lalu Soonyoung benar-benar keluar dari apartemen itu.

Badan Jihoon masih menegang mendengar kata-kata Soonyoung barusan. Apa? Libur? Bukannya dia tak suka dapat libur. Tapi libur di hari Hoseok berkunjung adalah sebuah bencana lain yang akan di dapatkannya. Jihoon beralih melihat wajah hyung di hadapannya. Seringaian mengerikan terpatri di wajah hyungnya itu.

"Kau tak berpikir kita berhenti hanya sampai sini kan sayang?!" Seringaian itu semakin lebar.

Jihoon menggeleng. Berkata 'tidak' atau dia mencoba mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi?! Entahlah. Kini Hoseok sudah menarik pinggul sempit Jihoon dan mengarahkan miliknya ke hole Jihoon lagi. _Uke-on-top..._

"Arrrggghhhhh... Hobi-hyungiehhhh..."

Sekali hentak kejantanan Hoseok kembali menghujam hole Jihoon. Dan kini ia berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

Kembali ruangan itu dipenuhi suara erangan dan desahan.

Baiklah mari biarkan mereka menuntaskan hasrat mereka- No.. Hasrat Hoseok.

Bye...

.

.

.

 ** _Astagaaayyyyyyy... maafkan Author... ini sangat absurd dan entah mengapa lebih panjang dari yang MinYoon :" (Tar eike tambahin deh yang MinYoon di chap spesial pake telornya Jimin /slap)_**

 ** _Sepertinya setelah ini saya akan dibunuh sama shipper Soonhoon trus gabisa ngelanjutin bagian Namjin dan beberapa extra lainnya.. RIP AUTHOR..._**

 ** _Ijinkan diri ini melakukan pembelaan/curhat sih sebenernya. Butuh waktu lebih dari 1 minggu nulis bab ini. Kenapa? Sedih saya.. membuat Uri Jihoonie yang manis itu jadi bahan kebejatan DuoHO aka. Hobi sama Hoshi (yang bejat authornya keknya :"v ) Tapi apa mau dikata. Udah plan sedari awal mo bikin trisum walau jadinya abal dan kurang feel begini. HUEEEEE T^T_**

 ** _Btw ... MAKASIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUAT YANG MASIH SETIA DAN YANG MASIH MAU MEMBACA FF INI.. REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT MENDUKUNG.. THANKS A LOT :*_**

 ** _Bukan Cuma yang review.. tapi yang udah fav.. mampir.. ngefollow.. dan yang kagetnya masih ada juga yang baru mampir dan kepincut(?) sama ff ini.. Huahhhh... Kalian tau tak perasaanku? Senaaaaanggggg sekali sama kalian semuaaaaaaaa..._**

 ** _Btw buat saran2nya sangat diterima kok :D_**

 ** _Tapi maaf belum bisa balas2 :"_**

 ** _Cara penulisan ffnya rada berubah.. kemarin dapat saran dari reviewer buat ngurangin POV2nya.. sama teman juga bilang begitu.. Mungkin karna efek Author doyan nonton pelem mandarin yang alurnya maju mundur cantik kali ya makanya doyan bikin POV banyak? Ehehehe... Maapkeun..._**

 ** _Semoga tulisan saya jadi makin bagus dan itu semua berkat kalian semua..._**

 ** _Thanks all.. Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya :* /kiss from Hobbie_**


	10. Cuma Balasan Review

**HALAMAN KHUSUS BALAS REVIEW**

 **Makasih semuanya.. kalian terbaik.. maaf baru balas reviewnya setelah lewat sangat lama.. Intinya sih diri ini berterimakasih buat para reviewers... Yang NamJin bentar lagi lah... 2 atau 3 hari lagi.. lagi beride ff lain.. maklum penyakit lama :"**

 **So ini balasan reviewnya.. mohon maaf kalau ada yang kelewat.. Lop yuuuuuu :***

 **Jangan bosan buat terus reeview ya Tenshi-Tachi :***

 **[DarkHwangLyi]** Makasih banyakk.. dirimu pelanggan pertamaku dan makasih masih setia baca :*  
Tenang gaakan digantuging kok.. Sedang berusaha terus update.. Tapi ngegantungin kan enak2 gimana gitu /kill meeeee...  
Aku juga gak akan membiarkan mereka putus di ff ini kok nak.. nanti lain kali aja bikin putusnya... Muahahahaha... Tar kapan2 bikin BDSM yang lebih panas bisalah ya.. /brb nyari bahan

 **[cluekey6800]** Tae emang gitu.. brengse* tapi ganteng trus nagih di kasur /eh.. lanjut kok beh.. santai saja .. Abis ini bakalan di serang abis2an lagi kok /spoiler gratisan nih.. aku baek.. muahahaha

 **[Shun Akira]** Lanjuuuutttttttttttt ,

 **[gbrlchnerklhn]** iya dong.. Tae dilawan XD  
Tadinya mau bikin YoonMin dong.. mo jadiin Yoongi seme.. trus gajadi.. akhir2 kemarin Jimin SO DAMN HOT ... Btw... Kolor Namjoon kek apa ya kalau digantung? ahaha

 **[she3nn0]** Makasih sudah like this.. ahaha... hu um.. aku juga sering kok stalking mereka di yutub.. dan OMG... bikin makin gila ngeship mereka.. btw nengok Bon Voyage eps 6 kemarin kebahagiaan gitu.. ahahha  
Jangan lemes bacanya.. authornya juga lemes kok pas nulisnya.. Lalu aku bikin Kuki lebam2 abis ini :"

 **[JonginDO]** Eehehhehe.. maap ya.. diriku suka ngecut.. kemarin daripada tak update jadinya mempiost sedikit demi sedikit biar menjadi bukit.. ahahaha

 **[PinkeuShuu]** Tae emang mesum.. kapan sih dia gak mesum? Ahhahaa..

 **[jeonsbae]** Iya nak.. ini sedang lanjutt.. pelan2 yakk.. btw tadinya mo porsuman sama MinYoon tp gajadi aja deh.. muahahahaha

 **[Gipetet]** Beruntung sekali dirimu nak pas buka puasa baru baca.. hahahha XD

 **[vietrona chan]** Mungkin kamu perlu air es XD

 **[leenamarui]** semoga puasa kamu di hari itu gak keitung makruh ya nak.. muahahahahaha :v

 **[Zahra427]** Tae juga sayang Bunny kok /senyum kotak

 **[Taekook's cream]** astagay.. nama id-mu... membuat aku berpikir yang aneh2 XD

 **[cintaekook]** Awas kebakaran kalau terlalu panas.. kekeke..

 **[flyhjgh]** sip tar sering2 kok pake gituan.. ehh.. Karna Tae kasar itu indah saat di kasur.. /naon sih XD

 **[kimriiin]** Semoga puasanya gak batal ya XD

 **[Rizuku]** Maunya sih gitu.. mo nyiksa Kuki lebih.. tp kasian yang baca :"

 **[haiiii]** Hmm... sepertinya anda expert soal sex toys.. ahahha

 **[illenditan]** Kita sejenis bukan? Suka nyiksa Kuki dan suka dianu Emphi /apanya? XD  
Tenang tunggu saja.. bentar lagi bakal ada yang lebih parah kok.. /sepertinya.. muahahahaha  
Terimakasih sudah selalu setia.. nanti kapan2 cek ff aku lagi yakk.. mo bikin yang err.. trisum2an lagi kalau gak dibunuh sama shipper2nya XD  
Kamu baca trisum ngap2an.. gmn baca forsum /slap

 **[vkooked]** Iya.. maafkan ya ,  
Masih baru jadi belum terlalu ngeh reader asik baca yang mana.. efek terlalu sering nonton film banyak pov alur maju mundur cantik nih.. hehe..

 **[Alicious]** Tapi kolor mereka indah.. ahahahhaa... maaf belum bisa fast update.. sedang puter otak mo bikin adegan anu gmn /yang dipikir enaena doang :"

 **[cookingseokjin]** Haduh.. sabar yah.. ini sedang progres kok yang NAMJIN... Sengaja taruh belakang.. kan bapak ibu mainnya di belakang.. /apanya? XD

 **[Kimbyun9295]** Makasih buat saran2nya ,  
Ditampung kok.. dan soal jenis2 sex toy.. gugel aja.. si embah gugel tahu segalanya kok kecuali siapa yang masuk neraka atau surga.. hohoho

 **[Hastin99]** Ehehehe.. makasih.. tp aphrodisiac memang terbaik.. XD  
Enaenanya TaeKook belum kelar.. belum puas diri ini.. /whaattt?

 **[njymvkh]** Sesama vangsadh dilarang saling vangsadh2an XD  
Sebenernya kalau beneran ada gpp sih.. yang penting Emphi dibayar dan dia tidak sakit.. Aku ikhlas :"

 **[Zahra427]** Mo ikut maen? /eh

 **[Vminkook trash]** Kuki gak maso kok.. hanya kalau Tae yang gituin dia gak nolak /  
Makasih :3  
Enaena Jimin sama Yoongi ada di ff satunya.. dan belum kupublish XD

 **[Missright38]** Lanjut lah baca ampe chap 11.. Diusahakan ukenya tersiksa semua kok.. /ketawa jahat

 **[Albino's Deer]** Thanks :D

 **[xxtaekooktrash]** Thanks sarannya.. nanti aku perbaiki lagi cara penulisanku di next ffku.. yang di chap selanjutnya juga ,  
Btw kalau panas pas baca jangan lupa minum es susu coklat /apa hubungannya?!

 **[dewiaisyah]** Tak apa.. akupun senang dirimu membaca ini sudah cukup membuatku bahagia saat melihat chart visitors :"  
NamJin bukan Pasutri.. Mereka PASUSU :v

 **[Kayshone males login]** Astogeh namamu nak.. malas sekali loginnya XD  
AKU PULANG LEWAT JALAN RAYA! /ikutan caps  
Ini tak flufi uy.. ratenya aja M.. kalau bisa kasih ++ aku kasih deh XD  
Lavyu tuuuuuuu...


	11. Chapter 10 NamJin

**Chapter 10**

"Namjoonie... Kau tak mau mandi bersamaku?" Sebuah kepala mengintip dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Yang dipanggil hanya diam saja berbaring di kasur sibuk dengan ponselnya terllihat sedang merajuk.

Namja yang lebih tua mempoutkan pipinya kesal lalu masuk lagi ke dalam kamar mandi apartemen milik seorang Rap Monster itu. Namja itu tau hari ini dia sedikit keterlaluan dengan menggesek sesuka hati _black card_ milik suaminya dan membuatnya membawa barang-barang belanjaannya dari satu toko ke toko yang lain. _Heol_.. Ini hari liburnya. Sekali-sekali ia ingin belanja banyak juga tak apa kan?

Jin mulai menanggalkan handuk yang tadi terlilit di pinggangnya. Mulai menyalakan shower untuk berbilas diri sebelum berendam dalam bak mandi. Air hangat mengguyur badan tingginya dan ia sangat menikmatinya. Sejenak melupakan rasa lelahnya dan rasa kesalnya terhadap suami yang sedang merajuk. Seokjin sedan menggosok badannya dengan sabun beraroma mawar saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Seokjin hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melanjutkan acara bershowernya.

Sebuah tangan meraih pinggul Seokjin dan mendorongnya ke tembok, sebuah tangan lagi meraih kran dan menyalakan air. Dia sedang membasahi dirinya. Jin yang sedang bersandar di tembok dengan posisi membelakangi namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya tersenyum. Kran air dimatikan kembali. Tangan itu mengambil sabun cair. Menggosok sabun itu hingga berbusa lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Seokjin.

"Aku akan membantumu mandi Hyung." Suara bass yang terdengar serak itu membuat bulu Seokjin meremang begitu saja. Gerakan tangan lembut dari punggung mulai menjalar turun ke pinggangnya. Sensasi belaian yang begitu lembut dan licin entah mengapa terasa begitu memabukkan. Tak sengaja Seokjin meleguh karna sentuhan itu mulai meremas bokong seksinya, membuat namja dibelakangnya menyeringai.

"Sudah selesai." Namja lebih tinggi itu membalikkan badan Seokjin dan menyalakan air membilas tubuh Seokjin. "Bisa kau bantu aku juga Baby?" Suara berat itu begitu menggoda, permintaan yang hanya diberi anggukan malu-malu dari sosok dihadapannya.

"Namjoon-ah.. berbaliklah. Aku akan menggosok punggungmu dulu."

Namjoon menurut dan membiarkan istrinya menggosok punggungnya. Lalu membalikkan badan kembali berhadapan. Namjoon memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja cantik di hadapannya. Bagaimana tangannya menggosok sabun hingga berbusa. Bagaimana tangan itu mulai menggesek dada bidang Namjoon dengan gerakan yang terasa sensual.

Seokjin berusaha senormal mungkin saat memandikan suaminya. Tangannya bergerak menggoda dada bidang di hadapannya tapi mukanya tertunduk karena malu. Tangannya semakin turun, meraba perut yang tercetak 6 kotak nyaris sempurna. Lalu kini ia turun berlutut untuk menggosok kaki namjanya. Mukanya terasa begitu panas karena ia tau sedang dipandangi begitu intens. Bukan hanya itu. Sedari tadi Seokjin sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari junior yang tegak di depan wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau melewatkan satu tempat Hyung." Suara berat itu kembali menyapa pendengarannya.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Memegang bagian yang dimaksudkan sang pujaan hati dan mulai memijatnya.

" _Yes.. Like that baby._ "

Namjoon meleguh merasakan pijatan Seokjin. Lalu menyalakan keran untuk membilas sabun tapi tetap dengan posisi Seokjin yang masih berlutut.

"Yang di dalam juga perlu dibersihkan sayang."

Mengerti dengan yang dimaksud Namjoon, lalu Seokjin mulai menjilat junior Namjoon dan mengulumnya. Kuluman lembut saat di awal lalu mulai semakin kuat dan bergairah. Seokjin mempercepat gerakan mulutnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dibantu Namjoon yang mencengkram rambutnya.

"AAAAAAHHH... _Good baby.. You're so damn good.._ " Suara puas Namjoon membuat Seokjin tersenyum senang dan menelan cairan kasih itu. "Sepertinya kau juga perlu dibersihkan dari dalam Jinnie." Lanjut Namjoon sambil meraih bahu terkasihnya lalu meremas bokong Seokjin.

"Yakkk.. Kim Namjoon mesum!" Seokjin memekik keras yang disambut seringaian Namjoon yg semakin melebar.

"Hehe.. berbalik Jinnie.."

Namjoon membalikkan badan Seokjin dan tanpa aba-aba ia menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam hole sempit Seokjin.

Seokjin mengerang kesakitan, airmatanya mulai tergenang di ujung pelupuk matanya. Namjoon merapatkan badan mereka, memeluk sayang pinggul Seokjin sembari mengecup pundak kekasihnya agar ia rileks. " _Move..."_ Dengan satu kata yang keluar dr bibir manis itu, Namjoon menarik keluar miliknya perlahan lalu menghentakkannya tepat di prostat Jin dan terus mengulanginya dengan tempo cepat tak beraturan yg membuat Jin mendesah tak karuan.

Gerakan Namjoon semakin berantakan. Jin yang tak kuasa menahan hasratnya melengkingkan suara tingginya saat dirinya mencapai klimaks di susul Namjoon beberapa saat kemudian. Badan Jin lunglai ditangkap oleh Namjoon. Namjoon mengangkat ke kasihnya menuju ke dalam _bath tub_ dengan posisi Jin seperti koala yg memeluk Namjoon. Dia enggan melepas miliknya dari dalam Jin. Bahkan saat sudah masuk dalam rendaman air hangatpun mereka masih setia dalam posisi itu bedanya kini Jin berada di atas pangkuan sang leader.

Jin membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Yakkk... Leader.. Apa ya-mmpphhh" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir kekasihnya sudah membekap mulutnya dan sesuatu di bawah sana sedang membesar di dalam Jin membuat Jin meleguh dalam ciuman itu.

"Satu lagi sayang." Tangan Namjoon meremas pinggul Namja di atasnya dan mulai menaik turunkan pinggul itu. Yang di atas hanya bisa pasrah. Bunyi kecipak air dan desahan disertai erangan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Air dalambath tub hampir tumpah setengahnya dan mereka tak perduli. Gerakan semakin cepat mengejar kepuasan masing-masing. Seokjin kini mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Namjoon dan menaik turunkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Namjoon membantunya dan melumat telinga Seokjin hingga terdengar erangan saat keduanya mencapai puncak masing-masing.

Suara nafas memburu yg begitu lelah kini memenuhi ruangan basah itu.

"Ugh.. kau membuang-buang air hangat dan mengotorinya." Keluh Seokjin yang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Namjoon mengecup sekilas bibir itu, "Kau bisa berendam selama yg kau mau besok sayang. Apartemen ini juga milikmu."

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya membuat yg lebih muda mengerutkan kening. "Besok aku mau ke dorm pagi-pagi. Kookie harus diberi makan. Aku akan membelikan ayam dan pizza untuknya dan menyuruh dia berbaikan dengan Tae. Dan kau!!!" Namjoon meneguk salivanya, "Tak ada ronde tambahan lebih dari dua kali di atas ranjang malam ini atau kau tak bisa menyentuhku selama seminggu." Namjoon hanya meringis dan menganggukkan kepalanya menurut.

Namjoon mengangkat badan kekasihnya dan membawa kekasihnya ke kasur dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

' _Mati kau Tae..'_ batin Namjoon saat sebelum mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya. Siapa perduli dengan hari esok. Yang pasri Namjoon akan menikmati malamnya.

TBC

 ** _Astagaaaa maafkan aku :"_**

 ** _keyboardku error dan gabisa ngetik.. hiks.. dan maaf ini aku nulisnya jd jelek banget.. hueee..._**

 ** _btw btw..._**

 ** _MV Blood Sweat Tears-nya sooooo gaaay /plakk_**

 ** _Keren parah \\\\\_**

 ** _kusuka.. hehe..._**

 ** _Empi so sexeh... Jimin juga.. Kuki juga.. semua jugaaaaaaa..._**

 ** _Thank you buat semuanya yg udah review, like, follow, dll.. kalian membuatku bahagia... Maafkan kalau aku selalu gaje :"_**

 ** _Nanti ku update juda cerita lainnya.. ini sedang ngetik pake hape.. Rada sulit ya :"_**

 ** _Btw ini aku ganti nama pake nama yg dikasih sama.. ehemm... seseorang yg bukan milikku.. /slap.._**

 ** _Love you all... muah muah muah *_**


End file.
